No Need for Gundam Wing!
by Elly And The Gundam Wing Fan
Summary: What happens when the Tenchi Muyo crew are accidentally transported to the Gundam Universe? No need to spell out those possibilities!
1. Chapter 1

            _We don't own Tenchi Muyo, Gundam Wing, or anything associated with them.  All Elly has is a chair and The Gundam Wing Fan has a spork, and we don't think that's worth suing us over so don't do it, please.  Unless you really need a chair and a spork for some reason… in that case, we really pity you and you can just have them.  Enjoy!_

**No Need For Gundam Wing**

**Part 1**

            In a final galactic moment, the gundams ended the perilous space battle and saved the colonies from a dreary fate.  The closing credits began to play.

            "Yes!  Alright!"  First class detective Mihoshi rose to her feet and clapped her hands together.  "They did it!  Oh my gosh… that was so exciting!"

            A head of light blue hair passed through the wall like a ghost.  The space pirate Ryoko descended and yawned crankily.

            "Ryoko!"  Mihoshi laughed.  "They did it!  The gundam pilots won!  Isn't that great?!"

            Ryoko glanced at the TV.  "It's just a show.  How can you get so excited about that stuff, Mihoshi?"

            Mihoshi was ready to explain the wonders of the gundam universe when Sasami entered, holding a big brass gong.

            "It's time for breakfast!"  She clashed the gong together.  "Everybody come and get it!"  *GONG*  "Come on already!"

            "Ouch!  Would you knock that off?!"  Ryoko covered her ears.

            *GONG*

            "Way to go, Heero!"  Relena welcomed Wing's pilot back.  "I heard all about it from the others."

            Heero nodded and walked away.  "Mission accomplished."

            "The mission really was a great success."  Quatre smiled.  "It all went so smoothly."

            Relena Peacecraft nodded.

            It was all so frustrating.  The sub-atomic processor just wouldn't interact with the particle spacer as predicted.  Maybe if the negatively charged adroxaline was adjusted just so…

            BOOM

                  …or not.

            "Darn it!"  Washu dusted the chemical waste off of her lab coat.  "What is wrong with this thing?"  She kicked her new invention vehemently.  "I _will get this right… but first… it sounds like breakfast is ready."  Washu discontinued the kicking and knelt to hug the machine.  "Now you just wait here, my lovely invention.  Washu will finish you soon enough."  Washu pushed a button on her wristwatch and disappeared into thin air… while blowing kisses toward the somewhat battered equipment._

            Tenchi Masaki was picking up some fallen decorations from the shrine floor.  How was it, that Washu's laboratory was in a different dimension, but the explosions still rocked the premises?

            "Washu loves noise."  Tenchi sighed as he examined a new scratch on one of the wall ornaments.  "But I don't know how much more of this I can take."

            Relena sighed.  The pilots and their friends had all gathered at Quatre's mansion for a celebration, but she wasn't having any fun.  Heero hadn't shown up yet, and the prospect of him coming at all looked rather grim.

            "Cheer up, Relena!"  Quatre had wandered over.  "It's a party.  You should be having fun."

            "Yeah… you're right."  Relena stayed in her corner.  Quatre shrugged helplessly and went to save the buffet table from Duo.

            Relena sighed and went to wait by the window.

            "Just in time, Washu!"  Sasami bowed politely.  "And how has your morning been?"

            Washu was piling assorted foods onto a china plate.  "Just terrible!  I've had thirteen explosions in the last half-hour!  I have to admit I'm almost frustrated!"

            "That's too bad, Washu."  Mihoshi patted the world-class scientist's head.  "Hey!  Do you want some help?  I've got the afternoon off!"

            "Eh… heh heh.  No thanks, Mihoshi.  I've almost got it!"  Washu winked maniacally.

            "Oh okay."  Mihoshi seemed to forget the whole thing.

            "Excuse me, Washu.  What exactly are you making in there?"  Ayeka primly picked up her chopsticks and awaited Washu's response.

            "You'll see!"  Washu laughed evilly.

            "Oh, another secret, eh?"  Ryoko looked exasperated.  "Come on, Washu… tell us!"

            "No.  You'll have to wait… just like the rest of the universe."

            Everybody began grumbling out loud when Tenchi entered the front door quietly.

            "Tenchi's here!!"  Sasami ran to the front hall in a hurry, returning happily with Tenchi by the hand.

            "I was afraid you might miss breakfast!"  Sasami scolded.  "I spent so long making it…"

            "Don't worry, Sasami.  I'd never miss eating something you cooked."  Tenchi sat at the table while Sasami prepared another dish.

            "Tenchi," Ayeka batted her eyelashes.  "I thought after breakfast we could go for a walk!  Wouldn't that be nice?"

            Tenchi sighed miserably and waited for Ryoko to interject.

            "Huh?"  Ryoko was right on cue.  "What are you talking about?  I was going for a walk with Tenchi after breakfast!"

            Ayeka turned her nose up.  "No… I believe you're mistaken, Ryoko."

            "Listen, Ayeka, give it up already!"

            "Why don't _you give it up, you awful person?  Tenchi would rather go with me anyway."_

            "He'd rather go with me!"

            "You're a monster!"

            "You're a whiny idiot!"

            "You're terrible!"

            "WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF?!!!"  Tenchi surprised everyone when he got up and stormed out of the kitchen.  There were a few moments of silence.

            "…"

"…"

"Now… look what you did, Ayeka.  I don't think I've ever seen Tenchi so angry with you."

"What do you mean, Ryoko?  He left because of _you!"_

Sasami was sniffling sorrowfully.  "I think he's angry with _both of you.  You both have ruined breakfast!"  Sasami broke down into a fit of tears._

Washu stood up casually.  "What a pity!  However, I believe I've been enlightened as to how to complete my new invention… so I'll be off now."  Washu de-materialized.

"This is all _your fault!"  Both Ryoko and Ayeka pointed at each other accusingly._

Sasami stared at Tenchi and Washu's abanded breakfasts on the table.  This wasn't shaping up to be a great morning.

"He's here!"  Relena pressed her nose against the window.  "Heero!"  She waved childishly.

"Phew!"  Duo was observing Relena's antics from the other side of the room.  "Good thing he _did show up.  Relena can be one cranky princess when she sets her mind to it."_

Wufei acknowledged Duo's comment with a nod.  "I think we're all relieved." 

Washu rubbed her hands together, evil grin on face.  "This should do it!"  She exclaimed to nobody in particular.  "You," She pointed at a random robot drone.  "Dim the lights a bit, would you?"  The drone creaked to the light switch and the room darkened considerably.  

Washu studied her reflection in a shiny machine.  "I am truly a genius!  An evil, evil genius!!"  She pushed the button that would commence the final test.

"Perfect!  Oh, Washu you are incredible!  More so than I thought!"

Mihoshi pouted and sank deeper into the couch.  "634 channels… and not a single action show is on!  What is the world coming to?!"

In a final furious act, she threw the remote control on the table and stood up, yawning.

"Maybe I can still help out Washu."  Mishoshi skipped to the entrance to Washu's laboratory merrily.

Heero slammed on the brakes of the car to avoid hitting one of the statues in front of Quatre's mansion.  He brought the car to an abrupt halt and jumped out.

"Heero!"

Heero glanced skyward and saw Relena waving joyously from a window.  He waved back reluctantly.  "It's going to be a long night."

Heero Yuy shook his head and made his way to the front entrance.

"Oh beautiful masterpiece, perfection of the perfect, wonder of the wonderful!"  Washu brushed a tear out of her eye.  "Forgive me, but your loving mother must leave you for a moment.  I will return!  Don't rust while I'm away."  Washu marched towards the other side of the laboratory, waving longingly at her newly completed invention.  She attached some wires to her forehead and pushed buttons on a different machine.  Washu's eyes closed gently.

"Washu?"  Mihoshi jumped a bit as the inter-dimensional door shut behind her, leaving a depressing nothingness and absolutely no sign of a door at all.

"Washu, why does your laboratory have to be so creepy?"  Mishoshi advanced into the vast area timidly.

"Washu?!  Where are you?  I'm getting scared!"  Mihoshi stumbled into a post.  "Washu?  Oh!  There you are!"  Mishoshi ran to where Washu was standing, wires on forehead.

"Washu, I was wondering if maybe you could use my help after all?"  Mihoshi smiled cheesily.  "See there was nothing on the TV, and I was… Washu?"  She shook Washu by the shoulder.  "Washu?!"  She shook harder.  Washu seemed to be in a kind of trance.  "WASHU!!  Don't leave me all alone in here!  Wake up!"  Mihoshi fell to her knees in a panic attack.  "WAKE UP, WASHU!!!!!"  She started to bite her fingernails nervously.  "I forgot where the door was!  I don't know how to get back to Tenchi's house!  I want to go back!!"

Mihoshi crawled aimlessly around the hulking machines and robots.  "One of these buttons must open the door!"  She raised her finger over a shiny button… and pressed it.

The machine started to hum.

Mihoshi trembled.

Washu's eyes opened.

"Hmm?  NO!"  Washu tore the assorted wires from her head and ran toward her new machine, a startled Mihoshi standing in front of it guiltily.

"I didn't mean it, Washu!"  Mihoshi grabbed Washu tightly.  "I was just trying to leave but I couldn't find the door!"

"Let me go, you halfwit.  Who knows what damage you've done to my beautiful work of art!"

Mihoshi released the fuming scientist.  "Make it stop!"

Washu was frantically pushing a sequence of buttons repeatedly.  "It's no good!  This is not reversible!"

"Why not!?  Why?!"  A shimmering stream of tears was gushing down Mishoshi's face plaintively.

"Because I didn't think to assume that anyone would touch these controls except me!"  Washu growled.  "Now we'd better get out of here!  This entire dimension bubble could collapse and we could be instantly enveloped by the void of hyperspace!"

"What do you mean?"

"**_Run_!!!"**

The scientist bolted in a direction, followed closely by Mishoshi.  They arrived shortly at an empty section of the room, not occupied by any lab equipment.

"Open!"  Washu commanded.  She waited for a few moments… nothing happened.  "OPEN!  There's a door _right here!  OPEN!"  No effect._

"I don't want to be in hyperspace!"  Mihoshi blubbered.  The whole area was shaking violently.

"You!"  Washu pointed at a monitor.  "Why isn't this door opening?"

"Dr. Washu, the other side of the entrance is currently occupied.  It would be very dangerous to open the dimensional tunnel at this time."  A hollow voice from nowhere in particular announced.

"What does that _mean?"  Mihoshi pleaded.  There was a large shudder that caused the two girls to fall to their knees._

"It means someone at Tenchi's house is standing right where the door opens."  Washu stood up shakily and started to run to a terminal.

"So?"  Mishoshi followed.  "Why can't we open it anyway?"

"Oh, we could," Washu was punching some brightly colored buttons on a machine that resembled a television somewhat.  "If we didn't mind having that someone's molecular structure torn apart, that is.  Aha!"  The TV-like screen buzzed to life.  On it was displayed a sleeping Ryo-ohki, twitching her ears in a satisfactory manner.

"Ryo-ohki?"  Mihoshi observed.  "Is Ryo-ohki blocking the door?"

"Yes, but not for long."  Washu reached for a megaphone that was attached to many wires, but before she could grab it, another devastating quake shook the surroundings.

"Ohhh…" Washu steadied herself, and when the worst was over, made another grab for the megaphone.  "Got it!"  She cleared her throat.  "RYO-OHKI, WAKE UP YOU LAZY CREATURE!"

On the view-screen, Ryo-ohki leapt to her feet and hissed wildly.

"Okay, to the door!"  The duo ran back to the door with difficulty.  The ground seemed to be dissipating as the tremors grew worse.  "Open!"  Washu commanded.  This time, the door hissed open.  Mihoshi jumped through, smashing confused Ryo-ohki with her landing.  Washu stepped into the other dimension and then turned to face the door.

"Come on, Washu!"  Mihoshi had Ryo-ohki safely in her arms.

"No!  My lab's done for, but if I don't get this door closed, who knows what'll happen to Tenchi's world!  Go warn the others to take cover!"  Washu whipped a small keypad out of her pocket and began an attempt to override the door's controls.  "It's stuck!  That last tremor must have knocked out the power!"

Quatre stifled a laugh.  Trowa even looked a little amused.  Heero was in the process of evading Relena and her cheerful inquiries, but without much luck.

"It's nice to see them getting along."  Quatre said.

"Getting along?"  Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!  Heero wouldn't take that from anybody else.  I think Relena's really grown on him."

Trowa seemed to reconsider the thought and nodded slightly.  "Maybe."

"Really, I'm so glad you're here!"  Relena pursued Heero relentlessly.  "We haven't gotten to spend too much time together… you've had so many missions lately."

"I know… I'm sorry, Relena."  Heero looked at her with exhaustion in his eyes.

"I miss you when you go."

"I know."

"When will you be back for good, Heero?"

Heero looked away angrily and shrugged.  "When there are no more missions, I won't be back at all."

"What?  What do you mean?"

"That's none of your business.  I want you to leave me alone now."

Relena looked grief stricken, but didn't leave.  "Not until you tell me what you meant."

Heero looked back.  "Just forget about it."

"Washu's what?"  Ryoko and Ayeka had postponed an inevitable fistfight, when Mihoshi stomped into the living room.

"She's trying to close the lab door so we won't get blown up or something!  She says to take cover!"  Mihoshi was sobbing all over Ryo-ohki.

"Oh my heavens!"  Ayeka ran into the next room.  "I've got to save Sasami!"

"Oh no, Tenchi!"  Ryoko floated through the wall, in search of Tenchi.

"We'd better save ourselves too, Ryo-ohki."  Mihoshi dashed outside.

"Tenchi!"

Tenchi looked up worriedly.  He was probably going to really get it now, after what happened at breakfast.

"Tenchi!"  Ryoko zoomed over to him.  "Oh, I was so concerned about you!"

"What's wrong, Ryoko?"  Tenchi dropped his broom and placed his hands on Ryoko's shaking shoulders.

"Washu's lab is blowing up!  She's afraid your house might blow too!  We've got to get out of here!"

"Wait a minute, what about the others?"

"They all know!  In fact…" Ryoko pointed to the entrance of Tenchi's house.  "Here they come."  Mihoshi was carrying Ryo-ohki and Ayeka had Sasami by the hand.

"Tenchi!"  Ayeka exclaimed when they all had arrived.  "What should we do now?"

"I don't know!"  Tenchi looked around at the desperate faces.  "Where's Washu?"

"She's trying to shut the dimensional tunnel!"  Mihoshi informed.

Quatre waved as the last of the guests left.  The pilots were all staying at his house, so they were still there.

"That was fun!"  Duo said as he put his feet up on an expensive table, nearly knocking over a sculpture of some sort.  "We should invite them over every night!"

"No thanks."  Quatre shut the front door.  "It's tough work being a host.  I'm exhausted… and _you didn't really help!"  He pointed at Duo._

"Wha-hat?"  Duo looked hurt.  "I was a perfect guest!"

Quatre laughed.  "Yeah sure.  Next time, don't build a fort out of my dining table though, okay?"

"Hey!  That was totally legitimate.  Me and Hilde were having a food fight war."

"I noticed!"  Quatre smiled as he picked up one of many banana peels.  "I just wish that so many of the guests hadn't ended up as casualties!"

"Price of war."  Duo shrugged.  "Anyway, let's see what's on TV."  The big-screen TV was switched on.  Duo and Quatre watched it avidly, while Heero and Wufei played cards.  Trowa had fallen asleep on a recliner hours ago.

"Go fish."  Heero mumbled.

"Who came up with this game!?"  Wufei complained.

"Please… please, please, please…" Washu tried another combination of buttons on her keypad.  The door refused to respond.  "This has got to work!"  Suddenly the lab seemed to ripple, as if it were made out of water.  "Too late…" Washu punched another sequence hopelessly.  She glanced into her beloved lab as machines and consoles liquidated, forming a sphere of metallic water, which was growing rapidly.

"I hope everybody's found a safe place to hide."  She continued trying buttons.  Lightning-like energy blasts began emitting from the sphere.  There was still a violent shaking.  Washu fell backwards, as the sphere enlarged through the door.

"Ahhhh!"  A stray energy bolt struck the scientist in the chest maliciously.  Washu fell silent, keypad still grasped tightly in her right hand.

"Tenchi, look!"  Sasami grabbed Tenchi's arm and pointed at the sphere that had consumed their home.  "We'd better run."

Tenchi nodded.  "Washu couldn't stop it.  Let's go everybody."

"Wait."  Ayeka said solemnly.  "Maybe I can protect everybody with my Jurain shield?"

"Against that?"  Ryoko said doubtfully.  "You're pitiful powers won't save us from _that, princess."_

Ayeka cast her eyes downwards.  "I could still try…"

"No, Ayeka."  Sasami pulled on Ayeka's skirt.  "We all should run."

"I agree, and we should go _now!"  Tenchi directed the group away from the house.  It was still intact and standing, but was gradually being enveloped in the indescribable force field.  They began running, but it was soon obvious that their pursuer was gaining on them._

"We have no choice but to make a stand!"  Ayeka spread her arms out and closed her eyes.  Her skin began glowing an unearthly red, and she soon was enveloped in the hue.

"Oh, Ayeka…" Sasami sniffled.

Ayeka suddenly opened her eyes, and her Jurain shield brightened.  Everybody blinked.  Between the sphere, and Ayeka's willpower, the landscape had grown overwhelmingly luminous.

"Here it comes!"  Mihoshi warned.

The sphere seemed to leap upon the unlucky friends.  The last thing Tenchi could remember was the strange sensation of being absorbed into the cruel monster.  

Trowa woke up with a start.  There had been an explosion nearby.  Was somebody attacking Quatre's mansion?

"What was that!?"  Wufei dropped his hand of cards as he stood up.

Everybody was at their feet, glancing around nervously.

 "Let's go find out."  Heero had drawn his gun.  Everybody followed him to the hanger, where the noise had been heard.

It was a cold night, and the metal door of the hanger stung Heero's hand as he pushed it open.  He stepped inside quickly and looked around.

"Look!"  Duo pointed.  At the foot of Sandrock Kai was a collection of strange looking figures.

"People!"  Quatre exclaimed as he ran to the unconscious gathering.  "Five women, one guy about our age… and what is this weird little thing?"

Trowa picked up the pitiful form of Ryo-ohki cautiously.

"Oh, it's cute!"  Quatre snatched her from him quickly and looked her over.  "It's like a bunny-kitty or something!"

            The others approached the motionless gathering.

"She's alive."  Wufei announced.  He was holding Sasami's wrist.  "How did they get here?"

"I don't know.  This guy's alive too."  Heero was kneeling beside Tenchi.  "And this girl."  He put his hand on Ayeka's forehead.

"Wha?" Ryoko opened her eyes painfully.  Her immediate surroundings were blurry and colorless.  A little to her right stood what appeared to be a giant metal foot of some kind.  "Where?"  

Trowa looked down at the blue-headed girl at his feet.  "Shh.  You should wait before you exert any energy."  He knelt down and studied Ryoko's face.  "Hmm.  She has fangs."

"How did we get here?"  Ryoko glanced around and then rested her head against the hard floor with a thud.  The world was slowly coming to focus.

"Are you spies?"  Heero questioned her.  "Who do you work for?"

"What are you talking about?"  Ryoko coughed in exhaustion.

"These people aren't spies… this one looks pretty hurt."  Quatre rubbed Mihoshi's hands between his.

"She isn't as badly off as she is."  Wufei gestured at Washu's form.  "I think she's dead."

Ryoko sat up, dizzied.  "What's wrong with Washu?"  She held her head and looked around.  "Tenchi?!!"  Ryoko tried to bolt to her feet, but collapsed to her knees before she got far.  

Trowa steadied her.  "He's okay."  He reassured.  "Right now you need to focus on getting better yourself."

Ryoko reached a hand out in Tenchi's direction.  "He'd better be all right… if you people have done anything to Tenchi, I'll…" She gave up and relaxed a bit.

"Ow…" Mihoshi moaned.  Quatre released her hands.  "She's waking up!"

"Owie.  That hurts."  Mihoshi complained as she sat up, holding her head.

"Whatever happened to them sure doesn't seem to last long."  Duo commented.

"Hey!"  Mihoshi exclaimed after she opened her eyes.  "I know you guys!"

Everybody looked at her hopefully.  "Really?"  Quatre said.  "We don't know you."

"Of course not!"  Mihoshi laughed.  "But I watch _you_ on TV every day!  You're awesome… ooo!"  Mihoshi stood up and took in the scenery.  "Your gundams are even bigger than I imagined!"

"What do you know about the gundams?"  Heero asked threateningly.

"Just that they're very powerful and made out of gundanium."

"Guess we made it onto the news after all."  Duo commented.

"Ugh."  Tenchi awoke and gathered his senses quickly.

"Tenchi!"  Ryoko exclaimed.  "What happened, Tenchi?"

"We've got to get these people in the house right now!"  Quatre announced.  Everybody agreed readily and helped the conscious strangers to their feet.  As for the unconscious: Heero gathered Ayeka in his arms, Duo collected Sasami, and Wufei threw Washu over his shoulder.

"Whaddaya mean, Earth?"  Ryoko put her hands on her hips threateningly.  "Listen pal, I wasn't born yesterday, you know!  This is _not Earth, or even a cheap imitation at that!"_

Quatre paled.  "I'm not kidding.  This is Earth!"

"But where are all the beautiful trees and foliage?"  Ayeka was holding a cup of tea in both her hands, as she was still shaky.

"There's some trees outside.  Do those not count or something?"  Duo questioned the princess.

"Those aren't Earth trees."  Sasami was busy tending to her friends.  "Earth trees have all kinds of beautiful colors… those trees outside are so faded…"

"We can discuss this later."  Tenchi was assisting Sasami.  "Quatre, how is Washu doing?"

Quatre stared at the floor.  All the guests had woken, except for the short girl with the pink hair.  "My medics say she was electrocuted… pretty badly."

"Oh poor Washu."  Ayeka put her hand on her forehead dramatically.  "And she was trying to protect us, too."

"That's her problem!"  Ryoko smiled selfishly.  "Now where'd that guy with the great hairdo get off to?"

"Trowa is busy."  Heero replied.

"Too busy for me?"  Ryoko winked.

"I'd have to say yes."

"What do you want to bug him for anyway, Ryoko?"  Tenchi sounded just a little distressed.

"What's the matter, Tenchi?"  The space pirate studied her fingernails.  "I just want to thank him for helping me to the house… that's all, really!  You know nothing could ever steal my attention away from you."

"My my, Ryoko!"  Ayeka sat down her cup of tea.  "Are you blushing?"

"The mighty Ryoko, blush?"  She hid her face in her hands.  "Never!"

"I'd say Ayeka's right."  Tenchi folded his arms over his chest.  "You're turning very pink."

"Stop it!"  Ryoko giggled as she floated out of earshot.  'I just want to thank him.'  She thought.  'That's all.'

"Is Miss Washu ever going to wake up?"  Sasami looked at Duo with her typical adorable expression.

"How should I know?  Do I look like a P.H.D. to you?"  Duo shrugged.  "Hey, and do you know if her hair looked like that _before she was electrocuted, cause let me tell you…"_

Tears welled in Sasami's eyes.  "There's _nothing_ wrong with her hair… no more than yours anyway."

"Hey!"  Duo raised a finger at Sasami, but she was already marching away.  "It's not like you couldn't use a trim either, kiddo!"

"So you're saying our only plan is to wait here on this so called Earth and hope that Washu wakes up so she can send us back?!"  Ayeka fumed openly.  "Not very appealing if you ask me."

"It doesn't look like you have any choice."  Heero pointed out.  "And you should consider that we've been taking care of you guys all night long.  I think we all should get some rest."

"I have plenty of room for all of you."  Quatre explained.  "I'm sure things will look better in the morning!"

"Oh Quatre, you always were my favorite!"  Mihoshi swooned.  "And you're absolutely right!"

"Uh… thanks.  And you can explain more about this 'Gundam Wing' show to me later, too.  We're really on TV?"

"Mmm hmm!"  Mihoshi nodded.  "It's a _great_ program!  I never miss it."

"Let's go to bed."  Ryoko stretched and glanced at the office where Trowa was working.  "Does _he ever sleep?"_

"**_RYOKO!_"  Tenchi snapped.**

"Geez, Tenchi!  Cool it would you?"

Quatre escorted the strange visitors to various rooms and then fell asleep in the living room, too tired to ascend the twenty-three flights of stairs to his room.

"Morning!"

Duo opened his eyes very slowly.  "Who's there?"

"It's time for breakfast!"  * **GONG ***

"What the heck?!"  Duo was instantly wide-awake.  Sasami was standing in his doorway with a…

"Gong?  What are you doing with a gong?"

"I made you all breakfast!  Won't you come down and eat?"

"I'm not a breakfast person, kiddo.  Go bug somebody else."

Sasami pouted cutely.  "Aw, but it's a special meal!  It took me hours!"

"Yeah, so?"  Duo was about to go back to bed when he noticed the pitiful expression on the little girl's face.  "This is real important to ya, huh?"

Sasami nodded.

"Okay… I'll be down in a minute."

Duo entered the kitchen to find pure havoc.  The other four pilots were already seated and so were the Tenchi crew. (minus Washu of course)  Ayeka and Ryoko were screaming at each other for the heck of it and Tenchi was trying to break them up.  Mihoshi was blabbering endlessly at Quatre, who had a rather blank expression on his face.  Sasami was madly trying to keep the food supply constant, while sweeping the floor.  Trowa was struggling to breathe and pry Ryoko's arms off from around his neck.  Wufei had the crankiest look on his face… ever.  Heero was pretending not to notice Ayeka's coy glances.

"Um… hi."  Duo sat down nervously.

"Oh Duo, I'm so glad you made it!"  Sasami slammed a plate of food down in front of him.  "Now eat up!"

"You'd better make it quick, or else Princess Tubby here might eat it before you get a chance!"  Ryoko still had Trowa in a death grip.

"_You're the one eating all the food, Ryoko."  Ayeka stole a triumphant glance at Heero.  "Just look at your figure!"_

"Hey!  I just happen to have the thinnest waist in the galaxy!  Don't you think so, Trowa?"  Ryoko released the gundam pilot and smiled.

"Yeah, I'd say you're in pretty good shape."  Trowa was rubbing his neck in pain.

"Stupid women."  Wufei looked truly, truly cranky.

"Is that so!"  Ayeka stood up.  "Heero, I'm much thinner than Ryoko, don't you think?"

"I have no opinion."

"How about you, Tenchi?  I am the thinner one, right?"

"It doesn't matter, Ayeka."

"Quatre?"

"You're both equally beautiful…"

"Wufei?"

"Stupid women."

"Duo?!"

"Whatever."

"See, Ayeka!"  Ryoko smirked.  "_Nobody_ wants to tell you how fat you are.  But your mirror won't lie, go see for yourself!"

"I am _not fat!  I am dainty and fair!"_

"I don't think you're fat, Ayeka."  Mihoshi said through a mouthful of food.

"You're opinion doesn't interest me one bit!!"  Ayeka stamped her foot.  "Now all of you stop being so shy!  Just because I am the princess of Jurai, doesn't mean you can't be honest!"

"We all know you're lovely…" Sasami comforted.

            "Stay out of this, Sasami!"

            'We won't have peace until _somebody_ gives in.' Duo sighed.  "Ayeka, you are lovely and have a petite waist.  Now will you sit down and shut up?"

            Ayeka seemed oblivious to the insult and sat down happily.  "See?"

            "Stupid women."

            "Nothing unusual."  Trowa was running tests in the hanger where Tenchi and co. had appeared.  "No disturbance."

            "That's too bad… I guess I'm stuck here."  Ryoko had accompanied him… quite willingly.  "What's a poor girl to do?"

            Trowa continued scanning.

            Ryoko cleared her throat.  "I'm beginning to feel quite desperate."  She said, not really sounding desperate at all.  "And lonely and vulnerable… are you listening to me?"

            Trowa nodded.

            "Well… what do you think about that lonely and vulnerable stuff?  It's really starting to get to me."

            "I think you should be quiet."  Trowa replied.

            "But I'm spilling my heart for you!  I'm informing you of my woes and sorrows.  You're supposed to sweep me off my feet and tell me everything's gonna be just peachy!"

            "Sorry."  Trowa hadn't looked in her direction once.

            "You've fallen madly in love with me but just don't know how to admit it.  That's the truth, isn't it?  Come on, tell me."

            "I hardly know you."

            "But it was love at first sight.  And now you want to spend the rest of your life with me!"

            "I don't think so."

            "Are you worried about Tenchi?  I know he's hopelessly enamored with me as well, but that's his loss."  Ryoko fluffed her hair.  "Now come on."

            "You have a serious problem."

            "Is that any way to talk to your beloved?"

            "No, I would never say that to someone I cared about."

            "Hey!"

            'How devious!'  Ayeka peeked into the hanger cautiously, Ryo-ohki sitting on her shoulder.  'That awful Ryoko is trying to make Tenchi jealous by seducing that Trowa person!  Just look at her!  Oh Lord Tenchi, you would never fall for her schemes.  Or would you?  I can't let her get away with this… I must fight fire with fire!'

            "Let's head back and see what Heero is up to, Ryo-ohki."  Ayeka grinned devilishly.  "He'll be happy to see me!"

            "And then that Dorothy girl stabbed you!"  Mihoshi spoke rapidly.  "I cried at that part."

            "Well," Quatre was sitting outside with Mihoshi.  "All of that stuff _did_ really happen.  I wonder how it's possible that our reality became your entertainment?"

            "I don't know… but I'm glad I got to meet you.  I always dreamed that you were all real, and not just a television show."

            "I'm glad I got to meet you too, Mihoshi.  I only wish I could help you get back home… to your colorful Earth."  Quatre sighed.  "This is a post-war Earth, and that's not a very fun place to live."

            "I don't mind.  It looked much more exciting on TV though."  Mihoshi giggled.  "But _you_ look much cuter in person!"

            "What?"  Quatre blushed.

            "You heard me!"

            Quatre didn't really know what to say.

            "Nothing to sweep?!"  Tenchi was holding a broom.  "What do you mean?"

            "The sidewalks are all clean."  Wufei announced.  "We don't need anybody to sweep them."

            "Well, at least that's one job I don't have to do anymore."

            "Heero?"  Ayeka brushed Ryo-ohki away.  "What are you doing?"

            Heero looked up from his computer monitor.  "I am studying. Leave me alone."

            Ayeka shut the door behind her and approached the computer.  "What are you studying?"

            "Your friend's condition."

            "You mean Washu?  What have you found out?"

            "Her brainwaves are slowing.  She'll be dead within three days by my calculations."  Heero looked up at Ayeka.  "I'm researching ways to save her."

            Ayeka shuddered.  "This is terrible.  We're all so helpless here…"

            "It's not so bad."

            "No?"  Ayeka allowed a tear to escape her lavender eye.  "Heero, I'm so terribly homesick.  And even though I'm surrounded by people I'm… lonely."

            "You have all your friends here with you."

            "What about you, Heero?  Are you lonely?"

            "I have my comrades, too."  Heero began rapidly typing.  "But if they all were to drop dead I still wouldn't be lonely.  And I wouldn't miss them either."

            "What a horrible thing to say!"  Ayeka bristled.  "What ever makes you think that way?"

            "I'm a soldier."

            "That's no excuse.  Those other people are there for you… shouldn't you be there for them?"

            'She sounds like Relena.'  Heero thought.  'But they're both wrong.'

            "I think you _are_ lonely.  I think your whole world would shatter if anything happened to your friends."  Ayeka said sternly.

            "You think an awful lot for a stranger.  You don't know us."

            "I know more than you do."

            "Leave now.  Maybe I can help your friend."

            Ayeka put her hand on Heero's shoulder.  "Yes.  Her name is Washu and she's very… special.  Please do all you can to save her."  Ayeka left the room gracefully.

            'So much like Relena.'  Heero sighed.  'So determined.'

            Duo entered his bedroom and stopped short.  "What the…" Everything was neat and tidy and very much _unlike the way he had left it._

            "Phew!"  Sasami appeared from the other side of the room.  "That was a big job… you're real messy, Duo."

            "What'd you do to my room?"  Duo looked around frantically.

            "I straightened up!  What do you think?"  Sasami began dusting a bookcase.

            "It's all so weird… wha, I have a bookcase?"

            "Yeah, but it was so piled up with stuff you couldn't see it."

            "Cool!  I didn't know I had a bookcase.  Well uh… thanks Sasami."

            "You're welcome!"  Sasami beamed cheerfully.  "I'm happy to do it.  You guys have helped us out so much, and we've been such a burden."

            "Don't mention it.  I'm gonna go see what else I can find!"    

Sasami bowed politely and exited.

            Trowa ducked as a beam of light shrieked over his head and burned a hole in the hanger wall.

            "See?  I'm awesome.  I could blast you to pieces if I felt like it.  Do you feel like insulting me now?!"  Ryoko was floating in mid-air, demonstrating her abilities.

            Trowa glared at her.  "This is not helping.  Don't you want to get back home?"

            "Mmmm…"  Ryoko seemed to consider the idea.  "Nope.  Not really.  What I really want is for you to confess your timeless love for me!"

            "We've been over that."  Trowa examined the remains of some equipment that Ryoko had blasted earlier.

            "Yeah, I know, but I wasn't satisfied with the results.  How about this," Ryoko levitated in Trowa's direction.  "I'll start."  She flung her arms around him in a death grip.  "I love you!"

            "Stop that."  Trowa ordered.

            "Not until you give up!"  Ryoko smiled.  "I'm a space pirate.  I could crush you to death you know."

            "Why would you do that?"

            "Because you're being _so_ unreasonable.  And anti-social.  It's not good for you."

            "Let go."

            Ryoko shook her head playfully.  "I'd kill you first."

            'Psycho.'  Trowa struggled hopelessly.  The girl was really remarkably powerful.  'Why me?'  "Let go."

            "It'll only take three little words from you!"

            "Let me go."

            "That's not it!"

            Trowa sighed despondently.

            "Come _on!  You've _got_ to get over this shy thing!"_

            "How can I if I can't breathe?"  He complained.

            "Hmm?  That's a rotten excuse!"

            Trowa said something indeterminable under his breath.

            "Oh!"  Ryoko released him and clasped her hands together as she floated downward angelically.  "So you've finally stated your feelings for me!  That wasn't so bad, was it?"

            "If I survive the internal bleeding."  He choked.

            "And you even made a joke for me.  Wow!"  Ryoko laughed.  "You must really, really love me.  And you look so cute the way you're gasping for air.  I didn't squeeze you _that hard did I?  Oops."_

            Wufei was sitting by Washu's bed.  "This is the only quiet place left in the entire house since last night.  You're so much more peaceful than your friends."  Wufei studied the scientist's face for a few minutes.  "I wonder if her hair was like that _before_ she was electrocuted…"

            "Ayeka!"  Tenchi was honestly happy to see the Jurain princess.  "Where's everybody been?  I've had nothing to do."

            "Oh that's too bad, Tenchi."  Ayeka forced herself not to ask Tenchi to go on a walk with her.  'I mustn't let Ryoko win the upper hand.'  "You know, I think Heero and I are going to go for a little walk around the place later on… won't that be lovely?"

            "Huh?  With Heero?  He said that?"

            "Well uh… close enough anyway.  He really was such a gentleman, carrying me inside last night and all."

            "Yeah.  I guess you're right."

            "I'm really quite taken with him, Tenchi."

            "Really, Ayeka?  I wouldn't have guessed he'd be your type.  Kind of a scary guy if you ask me."

            "Are you worried for my safety?  I can take care of myself, you know."

            "No, I wasn't saying that, it's just…"

            'Yes!  He _is_ jealous.'  "Do you want me to spend more time with _you_?"

            Tenchi noticed Ayeka's triumphant face.  "You should do whatever makes you happy, Ayeka.  I won't get in your way."

            'What?!  But I want you in the way, Tenchi.'  "Thank you."  Ayeka sniffed and marched away.

            'This might be a good thing.'  Tenchi thought.  'With Ayeka and Ryoko _both occupied, I might finally be able to relax.'_

            "Hey, I was thinking," Mihoshi smiled.  "When Washu wakes up, maybe you can come back with us!  Wouldn't that be great?"

            "That's really nice of you, Mihoshi."  Quatre smiled back.  "But this Earth needs me.  I'd take you up on that if I didn't have so many responsibilities."

            "That's a shame."  Mihoshi pouted.  "I wonder when Washu's planning on waking up anyway."

            "Quatre, can I talk to you?"  Heero had snuck up unnoticed.

            "Sure, Heero."  Quatre looked back at Mihoshi.  "I'll be right back."

            "What's going on?"  Quatre asked Heero.  The other three pilots were already standing in the dining room.

            "I have done a little research."  Heero told the group.  "And that Washu girl is not going to be waking up anytime soon."

            "When then?"  Duo asked.

            "She's never coming out of it.  She'll slip away sometime within the next seventy-two hours."  Heero replied grimly.

            "What?  That's terrible!"  Quatre was shocked.  "How will our guests get home?"

            "Good question.  It appears that they're stuck here permanently."

            "No!"  Trowa exclaimed.

            "What's wrong with you?"  Wufei asked.

            "Ryoko is driving me crazy.  Oh well, she'll probably have killed me within the week so I won't have to worry about any of this."

            "Kill you?"  Quatre was concerned.  "Why would she kill you?"

            "Long story."

            "Who _wouldn't want to kill Trowa?"  Duo chuckled.  "But seriously, if they're all stuck here, we might as well break the news to 'em."_

            "They deserve to know."  Wufei agreed.

            "Right then."  Heero stated.  "Each of them seems to have a certain affinity for one of us.  I think it would be best if we split up and told them separately."

            "Yeah, otherwise we'll have a group pity-fest on our hands."  Duo shuddered.

            "Let's go."  Quatre said reluctantly.


	2. Chapter 3

Part 2 

            "Washu's gonna die?!"  Sasami wailed.  "We'll never see our Earth again, will we, Duo?"

            "We're working on it.  Maybe _we'll find a way to get you back."  Duo was kneeling on the floor, so he would be eye-level with Sasami._

            "I just wish I could help Washu… and I wish you could meet her."

            "Eh, me too I guess.  She sounds… interesting.  And what is _up with that hair of hers?"_

            "Fine with me."  Ryoko chuckled.  "But you look disappointed!"

            "Maybe you didn't hear me, I said your friend is _dying_."  Trowa was exasperated with Ryoko's selfishness.

            "But at least her death brought us true lovers together!  It kind of evens out when you look at it that way!"

            "I give up."  Trowa left angrily.

            "So there is no cure then?"  Ayeka had somehow managed to get one of Heero's arms around her shoulders, though he wasn't happy about it.

            "No."

            "And we'll never be able to leave this world?"

            "We're still trying to reproduce the events that brought you here.  I have hopes that we'll get you home."

            "But no hope for Washu?"

            "Don't give up yet."  Heero was shocked that he was comforting this spoiled girl at all.  He knew she was just using him to try and make that Tenchi guy jealous… but she really did seem so pitiful right now…

            Quatre nearly fell over as Mihoshi buried her face in his shirt.  She wasn't taking the news too well.  "It's okay, really.  Please stop crying all over me."

            "Wah…" Mihoshi couldn't reply.

            "Come on, Washu wouldn't want you crying like this!"

            "I'm not crying because of Washu!"  Mihoshi looked up.  "I'm crying because I'm gonna miss my favorite TV show!  Endless Waltz is coming on and I have never seen it before."  She broke down again and threw her arms around Quatre miserably.

            "TV show?  That's what's making you so upset?  Mihoshi, you're _in a TV show right now!"_

            "Hey," Mihoshi brightened.  "You're right!  This is a great opportunity.  And I'll get to know _you better, too!"_

            Quatre blushed when he realized that she still had her arms around him and seemed quite satisfied in keeping them there.

            "Meow?"  Ryo-ohki was dumbfounded.

            "Yes.  That girl was not weak.  She's very honorable."  Wufei was holding Ryo-ohki up so that she could see Washu's resting figure.

            "Meow meow?"

            "We don't know yet."

            "Meow ow meow?"

            "What!?  How can you be thinking of carrots at a time like this?"

            The entire group was stationed in Washu's room, discussing plans and digesting a well-made dinner by Sasami.

            "If we knew why _this_ reality was the one we came to, we might know more about the thing that sent us here."  Tenchi suggested.  He was holding Washu's hand and pushing her hair (did the electricity do that?) out of her face.

            "Yes, but how could we find _that_ out?"  Ayeka looked tired.

            "I think I have a theory."  Quatre announced.  "The only one of us who has knowledge of _both worlds is Mihoshi here."  He squeezed Mihoshi's hand.  "So it would seem that she has quite a bit to do with your coming _here_."_

            "Hmm… that makes sense."  Trowa agreed.

            "Mihoshi?"  Ryoko was a bit more solemn since Trowa had left her earlier that day.  "How could she be responsible for this?  It was _her fault!"  Ryoko pointed at Washu's peaceful presence._

            "Well… not exactly…" Mihoshi gulped.

            "What is it?"  Ayeka sighed.  "What did you _do, Mihoshi?"_

            "Well I didn't _mean_ to!"  The blonde started sobbing and instinctively hugged Quatre's arm.  "I just went down there to see what Washu was doing, but I got lost and the door disappeared!"

            "Meow!"  Ryo-ohki scolded.

            "Mihoshi, we all know better than to wander into Washu's laboratory!"  Sasami said sternly.

            "And it was so dark and scary that I started looking for a light switch…" Mihoshi sniffled uncontrollably.

            "You can stop right there cause I know the rest."  Ryoko sneered.  "You started pushing buttons left and right and then everything went up in smoke, right?"

            Mihoshi nodded and fell into a spasm of sorrow.  Quatre comforted her the best he could.

            "I should have known."  Ryoko grumbled.  "Leave it to Mihoshi to really ruin your whole day… scratch _that_!  Our whole _lives!"_

            "She's sorry."  Quatre reprimanded.  "And you're all in this together so I think you ought to apologize to her."

            "Apologize?"  Ryoko levitated angrily.  "You mean the 'I'm sorry' kind of apology?"

            "Yes."

            "I don't do sorrys.  Sorry."  She answered sarcastically.

            "Ryoko…" Trowa looked at the floating girl.

            "What?  Why should I apologize?"

            "Maybe it would make a nice impression on me."  Trowa looked away.

            "Oh?"  Ryoko thought it over.  "I'm sorry, Mihoshi.  It really wasn't your fault at all!  It could have happened to anybody… even me!"

            "Wow.  That sounded really sincere."  Tenchi gasped.

            "Can you fathom that?"  Ayeka put a finger on her chin.

            "Apology accepted."  Mihoshi was drying her eyes.  "Thank you for sticking up for me."  She whispered to Quatre.

            Trowa gave Ryoko an approving look and she seemed to melt away.

            "See?  I can be gracious."  Ryoko blushed.

            "So how did Mihoshi tune in to our world?"  Duo looked confused.

            "I'm not sure.  Do you remember what happened when you were in the laboratory?"  Quatre looked at Mihoshi.

            "Well, I went in and started looking for Washu, but she had all these wires sticking out of her head, and she couldn't hear me or something.  So I got really scared and I saw this shiny machine, so I pressed some buttons on it.  Then Washu came out of her trance and tried to un-push the buttons but it was too late."  Mihoshi seemed awash in guilt.  "So she told me to go warn everybody to run away… and I did.  But I didn't know she was going to stay there… I thought she was going to hide, too."

            At this point, everybody stole a glance at the occupant of the bed.

            "But she stayed behind and got electrocuted."  Duo finished.  "Sasami, you're right.  Washu _does seem like a person I'd like to meet.  And would somebody tell me if her hair was like that __before?"_

            "And then we were all outside."  Sasami recalled.

            "And Ayeka offered to protect us with her Jurain shield."  Tenchi smiled at Ayeka.

            "But Tenchi didn't want to risk it so we all ran."  Ayeka smiled back.

            "The energy sphere was so fast, though."  Ryoko frowned.  "It overtook us quickly."

            "And then we were all waking up in your hanger."  Mihoshi seemed to enjoy this part.  "And I felt happy."

            "That's it?"  Wufei said.  "Nobody has any more information?"

            "Meow."  Ryo-ohki signaled a negative.

            "Then we're no further along than we were before."  Heero grumbled.  "Everybody should go to their rooms.  Try and picture all the details you can about the events that brought you here.  We'll talk again tomorrow morning."

            "Sounds like a good plan, Heero."  Ayeka raised her eyebrows at him.  "Would you escort me to my room?"

            "Why?  You forgot where it is?"  Heero said hollowly.

            "No… I just would like some company on the way there."

            "It's a short walk."

            "Well maybe you could come inside and we could talk for a while."

            "Ayeka?"  Tenchi was arranging Washu's hands so that they would lie by her side.  "Would you listen to yourself?"

            "I know exactly what I'm saying.  I have something to discuss with Heero!"  Ayeka said defensively.

            "Sure."  Ryoko rolled her eyes.  "Just like I have something to discuss with Trowa."

            "It's nothing _like_ that you nasty person!"

            "Go alone."  Heero interrupted the argument.  "We have nothing to talk about."

            Ayeka looked crestfallen, but departed calmly.

            "Now about that discussion, Trowa."  Ryoko held out her hands.  "Care to?"

            "Ryoko?"  Tenchi scolded her protectively.  "I think you've said quite enough tonight."

            "But Tenchi, I'm just having a little fun!"  Ryoko protested.

            "Go to bed."  Tenchi ordered.  "For your own good."

            "If you say so."  Ryoko grinned as she levitated upwards.  "Don't forget that I can travel through walls, though.  I can visit any of you whenever I want."  She disappeared through the ceiling.

            "Quatre?"  Mihoshi looked hopefully at her friend.

            "Please… don't even say it."  Quatre begged.

            "But I really just want to talk!  Honestly!"

            "Promise?"

            "Absolutely."

            Quatre helped Mihoshi to her feet and escorted her to her room.

            "I'm really tired.  I'll be going now, too."  Sasami yawned then turned to regard Washu.  "Miss Washu… please get better."

            Sasami exited quietly.

            "Those girls are a pain in the neck."  Tenchi grinned.  "But I feel like it's my responsibility to take care of them… so of course I appreciate everything you all have done.  Thanks."  Tenchi left the remaining gundam pilots alone with the sleeping scientist.

            "No!  I'm quite sure that Heero could blow up Trowa any day!"  Ayeka insisted.

            "Are you crazy?  Trowa would make scrap metal out of Heero's junky robot!"  Ryoko took a big bite of breakfast.  "Yum!"

            "And what if he ran out of ammunition?  Then what?"

            "Trowa would still conquer!"

            "Do they do this _every_ morning?"  Duo whispered to Sasami.

            "Oh yes.  It's kind of like a tradition… I'm used to it!  Wait a few weeks and you will be too."

            "Oh please let us find a way to send them home!"  Duo said in prayer fashion.

            "This is delicious again, Sasami!"  Quatre complimented the little chef.

            "Thank you, thank you!"  Sasami bowed.

            "So what's the agenda for today?"  Wufei asked.  

            "Let me check my date book."  Quatre whipped a little red book out of his pocket and flipped through the pages quickly.  His eyes nearly popped out.

            "What?"  Duo asked.  "What's scheduled for today?"

            "Uh oh…" Quatre slammed a hand to his forehead.

            Trowa snatched the book away and looked at it for himself.  "Uh oh…" He said.

            "WHAT?"  The table asked.

            "Relena's going to stop by today."  Trowa gave the book back to Quatre.

            "Who?  Who's Relena?"  Ayeka didn't like the sound of that at all.

            "That's Heero's girlfriend!"  Mihoshi cheerfully informed Ayeka.  "The princess Relena Peacecraft!"

            "Princess… Relena Peacecraft."  Ayeka let it sink in.  "You led me on you peasant!"  She yelled sorrowfully at Heero.  "You might have _told me you were already involved with a princess!"_

            "Poor Ayeka!"  Ryoko cooed.  "Hey Trowa, you don't have any spare girlfriends that might just show up, do you?"

            "Nope!"  Mihoshi answered.  "I've seen all forty-nine episodes." 

            "Only forty-nine?  That's a rip off."  Wufei said.

            "When is her royal highness coming?"  Ayeka snorted resentfully.

            "Noon."  Quatre sighed.  "And she's going to have a truckload of questions about you guys."

            "I'm assuming that she's stunningly beautiful?"  Ayeka was really loosing it.

            "Relena was raised as a normal girl… she doesn't act like a princess."  Duo realized that it was the second morning in a row that he was consoling Miss Jurai.

            "But she's stolen Heero's heart clean away anyway.  Boo-hoo."

            "She's just a friend!"  Duo cringed.  "Don't blow anything up please!"

            Ayeka dashed out of the kitchen, hair streaming behind her mournfully.

            "Wow.  Ayeka's really upset."  Tenchi commented.  "For a while, I thought she was just faking everything to make me jealous."

            "I think she was, to begin with."  Heero groaned.  "She's really very forceful, isn't she?"

            "Just like Relena."  Trowa said.

            "I can't wait to meet her!"  Ryoko smiled.  "Trowa, we can tell her all about our engagement!"

            "WHAT?"  Everybody shouted.  Even Ayeka rushed back in.

            "That's right!"  Ryoko nodded.  "Me and Trowa are getting _married!"_

            "No we're not."  Trowa scooted his chair away.

            "Oh _no?"  Ryoko asked evilly.  "You mean you're going to deny proposing to me last night?"_

            Trowa glared at her.  "Yes."

            The space pirate growled.  "Listen, I don't care if I have to tie you up and fly away with you I'll…"

*Ding Dong *

"She's here!"  Duo announced.  "That's Relena!"

"We haven't even finished breakfast yet!"  Mihoshi complained.

"That's cause we spend so much time arguing, we don't get to eat!"  Tenchi

wailed.

            "Listen, I'm going to go let her in."  Quatre stood up.  "I don't want this to get complicated, so I'm just going to tell her that you girls are my sisters and Tenchi's a door to door salesman, okay?"  Quatre left toward the front hall.

            "Door to door salesman?"  Tenchi looked confused.  "Do I look like a door to door salesman to you?"

            "Yes.  You do."  Wufei silenced Tenchi.

            Quatre reappeared with a young girl with dark blonde hair.  Ayeka seethed.

            "Relena Peacecraft, these are my sisters Ryoko Winner, Ayeka Winner, Mihoshi Winner, and Sasami Winner.  Oh, and this is a door to door salesman who's having breakfast with us."  Quatre paled when he realized how stupid that sounded.

            "Nice to meet all of you."  Relena curtsied a perfect little curtsy and smiled a perfect little smile.  Ayeka thought evil thoughts.

            "How's it going?"  Ryoko shook Relena's hand.  "I'm… uh… Ryoko Winner and I'm Trowa Barton's new fiancée!"

            "No she's not!"  Trowa protested.

            "Oh… sis is such a prankster!"  Sasami laughed.

            "I see."  Relena seemed to ignore everything except for Heero.  She had been focused on him from the minute she came through the door.  "I've been missing you, Heero.  And thinking about what you said at the party."

            Ayeka grinded her teeth.

            "What exactly did you mean?"  Relena continued.

            "This will have to wait until another time, Relena."  Heero said.

            "Do we have that much time?"  Relena averted her eyes.

            "Of course."

            "Then I'll change the subject for now.  You're really all Quatre's sisters?"

            "Uh huh!"  Sasami giggled.  "That we are!"

            "And I'm a door to door salesman, don't forget!"  Tenchi almost died laughing.

            "Quatre, I don't want to be your sister… that's no fun!"  Mihoshi wailed.

            "Too bad, Mihoshi."  Quatre gave her a killer look.  "That's just the way it _has to be.  Got it?"_

            "Good afternoon Miss Peacecraft."  Ayeka almost snarled.  "I've heard _so many things about you."_

            "Ayeka Winner."  Relena bowed.

            "I must say I've noticed you have exceptional taste."

            "Thank you Miss Winner."

            Ayeka couldn't contain it anymore.  "Leave Heero alone!  He's mine!"

            "What?"  Relena started.  "Did I hear you right?"

            "Heero is in love with me!"

            Heero slammed a fist on the table.  Now he knew how Tenchi felt when the girls started up.

            "In _love with you?  I don't think so."  Relena was becoming angry._

            "Of course he is… tell her, Heero."

            Heero shook his head.  "Sorry Ayeka.  You're incorrect."

            Relena looked confused.

            "This is my _demented_ sister."  Quatre whispered confidingly.  "She does that sometimes."

            Relena nodded, alarmed.  "Quatre, I thought you were the youngest child in your family."

            Quatre gulped miserably.  "Maybe."

            "Sasami Winner looks a lot younger than you do…" Relena had a stern expression on her face.  "And I've heard that all your sisters are very responsible, sane people."

            "_Most of my sisters are."  Quatre searched the room for help.  "I… uh… don't really know what to say."_

            Ryo-ohki chose that moment to bounce into the room, mewing joyfully.

            "Eeeeaaagh!"  Relena leapt onto a chair and pointed at Ryo-ohki nervously.  "What is that rodent thing?"

            "Meow?"  The pet responded.

            "It's only Ryo-ohki!"  Mihoshi gathered the cat-like being in her arms.  "See?  She's nice!"

            "Heero, what is going on?!"  Relena glared at everybody suspiciously.

            "I vote we give in, guys."  Duo sighed.  "We've totally blown it."

            "Relena…" Quatre helped Relena step off the chair.  "It's like this…" 

            "That would explain everything, but it's pretty farfetched don't you think?"  Relena had listened patiently to the explanation of the guests' origin.  "What if they all were just trying to sabotage the gundams?  What if they just made up that story to cover everything up?"

            "They've proven themselves."  Trowa explained.  "Ryoko?"

            "You want a demonstration, right?"  Ryoko grinned.  "Always ready to impress."  The space pirate levitated, and then passed her arm through a table.  "Let's just say we're not from around here."

            Relena stared.  "But that's all the more reason _not_ to trust them!  How do we know who they are?"

            "We just want to go home."  Sasami whimpered.  "We don't want to hurt anybody!"

            "Fine then."  Relena nodded.  "Go home."

            "It's not that easy."  Duo closed his eyes.  "We already told you that their scientist friend is out of the picture… and she's the only one who might know how to send them back."

            "I've had my medics examine her."  Quatre motioned for the group to follow him.  They all walked into the guest room Washu was occupying.  "She was electrocuted very badly… and by a type of electricity we've yet to isolate."

            "Oh.  Is that how her hair got like that?"  Relena frowned.

            "You noticed that, too?" Duo and Wufei said at the same time.

            "What's this?"  Trowa plucked something from Washu's afore mentioned hair.  "Was this here before?"  He showed the group a little doll, which rather resembled the scientist.

            "No, that's new.  How'd that get there?"  Quatre took the doll from Trowa.

            "That's one of Washu's little dolls."  Ayeka explained.  "They're really quite strange."

            "How do you mean?"  Wufei took the object.  "It's just a toy."

            "Nothing of Washu's is _just_ anything."  Ryoko warned.  "I wonder if it's still functioning?"

            Wufei was about to ask what she meant by that, when the doll began to stir in his hand.  "Hey, it's moving."

            "Moving?"  Duo said.

            Wufei held the 'Tiny Washu' up for everybody to see.  It was moving its head slowly.

            "Wow!"  Quatre exclaimed.  "That's pretty neat!"

            "Why isn't it talking?"  Sasami worried.  "Maybe it can tell us how to help Washu."

            "It talks too?"  Duo grinned.  "This I've got to see!"

            "Stop squishing me!"  The doll complained.  The gundam pilots and Relena jumped a little.

            "Sorry…" Wufei apologized, confused.  He set the strange creature on the bed.

            "Thank you."  The doll looked around the room.  "Oh!  An alternate dimension, am I right?"

            "Um… quite right."  Ayeka agreed.  "Do you know how to help Washu?"

            The doll turned its head to regard Ayeka.  "Hmm?  I _am Washu, Ayeka!"_

            "What?"  Ryoko snatched the little creature away.  "How could _this be Washu?"_

            "I transferred my consciousness to this doll when I realized that this," She gestured at the larger Washu.  "Body was in danger of destruction.  And it's a good thing I did, too.  I'm not doing so well over there, am I?"

            "Why didn't you talk to us earlier?"  Wufei sounded annoyed.

            "The transfer was not instantaneous.  Souls don't travel that quickly, my uneducated friend."

            The gathering was entirely confused.

            "Now, you're all probably worried about getting home, aren't you?"  Washu's little representative queried.

            "Yes, we are!"  Mihoshi laughed.  "Can I bring Quatre with us?"

            "Hang on there!  I'm still working out the details."  Washu interrupted.  "I think this would all be easier if I were able to be my normal self."

            "Yes, how do we bring you back?"  Ayeka looked faint.

            "Glad you asked, Ayeka!  I think another electrocution is in order."  The little doll informed.

            "Another electrocution?"  Quatre gasped.  "Don't you think you've had enough?"

            "My brain waves are slowing, aren't they?  They need to be stimulated again by the same magnitude of electricity."

            "Huh?"  Duo was lost.

            "I think electricity with wavelengths approaching a similar rate of nanometers as visible light should be sufficient."

            "I see what you're getting at."  Trowa nodded.  The gathering looked at him in amazement.  "You want to recreate the energy at the opposite side of the spectrum, right?"

            "You've got it!"  Washu cheered.  "Red electricity!"

 "Oh Trowa, you're so clever!"  Ryoko hugged Trowa's arm.

            "I'm not sure how to create that though…" Trowa admitted.  "I'm not a scientist."

            "Well that is a problem."  Washu sounded disappointed.  "It would help to have another scientist on hand."

            "What if that kind of energy doesn't exist at all in this world?"  Relena cried.

            "It must."  Washu explained.  "Energy is relative."

            "Huh?"  Duo was lost.

            "We'll have to find it soon though."  Washu spoke.  "We have a time restraint to consider, don't we?"

            "Yes."  Heero answered.  "Your body will be lifeless by tomorrow night… possibly sooner, so we all should start researching this 'red electricity' right now."

            "I'm on it!"  Quatre exited quickly.  The other gundam pilots followed suit.

            "Not possible…" Trowa groaned.  "The atom is totally annihilated when fused with electricity at all."

            "Don't fuse it."  Heero suggested.  "Mutate it."

            The two were laboring over a computer monitor, and had been for several hours.  Ryoko and Ayeka were in the back of the room, trying to be helpful.

            "Oh yes," Ayeka said.  "That's a very good idea, Heero."

            "Mutate this atom into _that_ one?  I don't think so."  Trowa argued.

            "Absolutely genius, Trowa!"  Ryoko sounded like a cheerleader.

            "Like this…" Heero demonstrated an equation for Trowa.

            "You show him, Heero!"  Ayeka clapped.

            "Yes, that works at _this_ stage, but what would we do when we enlarge it?"

            Heero shook his head.  "Call Washu in again."

            Ryoko cheerfully flew away and returned with the tiny scientist.  "Here she is!"

            "Hey!  We were making real progress in there!  What do you two need now?"  Washu complained.

            Trowa pointed at the computer screen angrily.  Ryoko brought Washu over so she could see.

            "Hmm?  You've got it all wrong!  Don't mutate it!  Look, it doesn't work out when you do it this way!"  Washu scolded the pilots.

            Heero sighed.  Why should he be wasting his time with this anyway?

            "Washu?"  Quatre appeared in the doorway.  "We're stuck.  Can you come back and give us a hand?"

            "We're not going to be ready in time at this rate!"  The doll complained.

            "Heero and Trowa are still just trying to recreate the 'red electricity'."  Duo checked his watch.  It was going on midnight.  "How's the electricity rod coming?"

            "Not so well."  Wufei grumbled.  "Quatre keeps making mistakes."

            "Sorry…" Quatre looked exhausted.  "But this is hard!  Washu says it has to be just perfect, or else the electricity will be out of hand."

            "Yeah, well things aren't looking so great."  Duo noticed Sasami sleeping in a recliner.  "Everybody's tired, and nothing's getting done."

            "We can't stop now."  Relena was overseeing the construction of the lightning rod.  "How is Washu doing now anyway?  I mean 'big' Washu."

            "She's punctual, gotta hand her that.  Dying right on schedule."  Duo shook his head.  He picked up Sasami and carried her to her guest room.

            "If we had more time, there wouldn't be a problem."  Quatre wailed.  "Oops."

            "You snapped that wire again, didn't you?"  Wufei snarled.

            "This wire," Quatre looked at it maliciously.  "Was just created to make me miserable!"

            "That's the fourth time, Quatre!"  Wufei snatched the broken bit of machinery away.  "If you would stop being so clumsy…"

            "If you would stop being so cranky!"  Quatre glared tiredly.  "Who cares if I've broke that wire four times?  You cracked that same section of covering _seven_ times!"

            "It was a brittle piece."  Wufei explained.

            "Don't fight."  Relena ordered.  "This is too important to argue over."

            "You're right."  Quatre's expression softened.  "I know it's no excuse, but I'm just so tired…"

            "Aha!  And then adjust this like so!"  Heero smiled a little.  "We're almost done, Trowa… Trowa?"  Heero glanced around, and then noticed Trowa sleeping in the computer chair.  "Trowa?"  No response.  'Oh well.'  Heero thought.  'It's no wonder he's tired, what with that Ryoko girl on his back all day.  She's almost as bad as Relena… or Ayeka for that matter.'

            Sasami lifted her head slowly.  "How did I get in my room?  I fell asleep in the office."  She put her feet on the floor and stretched.  "Well, time to make breakfast!"  She trotted over to the mirror and brushed her hair out.  "I wonder who brought me in here last night?"

            "No time for breakfast, sorry."  Washu commanded.  "We've still got a lot to do… and I'm almost dead!"

            "Everybody _needs to eat!"  Sasami insisted.  "They'll work better if they do."  Sasami shook the little doll in her hand as she said this._

            "Careful!  I'm so sick of being this doll!  You have no idea what it's like to have to be carried all over the place!"

            "I'll carry you for a little while!"  Mihoshi offered.

            "That's alright Mihoshi, I'll carry Washu."  Tenchi said nervously.  He took the little figure from Sasami gingerly.  "And I agree with Sasami.  Everybody needs a breakfast break."

            "I know."  The little Washu closed her eyes.  "I'm just getting kind of worried, you know?"

            Ayeka and Ryoko were not fighting at the table this morning.  It would have been hard even for _them to fight in their sleep._

            "Nice and peaceful today."  Trowa commented.  He was supporting Ryoko's head, trying to keep her hair out of his face.  She had a satisfied look on her sleeping face.

            "Yes, it is."  Mishoshi smiled.  She was similarly holding Quatre.  "Poor Quatre was up all night long."

            "Come on everybody!  Stop gabbing, and finish eating!"  Washu sounded desperate, her voice drifting over from Tenchi's hand.

            "Yes ma'am!"  Duo didn't need to be reminded.  All participants who were awake finished their meals quickly.

            "Back to work, Quatre."  Mihoshi nudged Quatre's head off her shoulder.  "Wake up now!"

            Quatre groggily opened his eyes.  "Did I fall asleep?"

            "Mm hmm."  Mihoshi nodded.  "I guess you'll just have to wait until lunch now."

            Trowa was trying to shake Ryoko away, but she didn't budge.  "Wake up.  I've got to go."

            "Mmm."  Ryoko spoke in her sleep.  "Don't go.  Everybody leaves me.  Don't leave me, too."

            "I'm sorry…" Trowa gestured for Tenchi to come take over.  "But I _have_ to."

            "Promise to come back."  Ryoko's expression changed to sorrow.

            "I… I… I will."  Trowa handed Ryoko to Tenchi.  Her expression remained unhappy.

            "Oh Trowa."  Ryoko drifted back into a deep sleep.

            "That's it!"  Relena cheered.  "You guys did it!"

            "Well done."  Tiny Washu complimented.

            "It's as close to perfect as it's going to be."  Quatre carefully held up the lightning rod.  It had several buttons and switches across the surface.

            "Who's going to operate it when it's time?"  Relena looked at the complicated equipment.

            "I will."  Wufei said.  "I don't trust Quatre with it."

            Quatre looked exasperated.  "So I broke that wire seventeen times…"

            "Yes, I think that's a good idea, Wufei."  Washu agreed.

            "How are the others coming along?"  Tenchi questioned.

            "They're coming."  Duo said.  "I think we'll be fine, time-wise."

            "Take me to them so I can help."  Washu directed.

            "Four o' clock."  Sasami peered inside the room where Heero and Trowa were working.  "I'm going to go check on 'big' Washu."

            "Do that."  Heero nodded, not looking up.  "We should still have a few hours."

            "Yes."  Tiny Washu agreed.  "Two hours, twenty-four minutes.  The seconds will be left up to my metabolism."

            "Counting the minutes now?"  Trowa was working out an intense calculation.

            "I think I have the right to be worried."  Washu sighed.  "_You're not the one dying."_

            "Oh no?"  Trowa erased a few errors.  "If we don't save you, we won't send Ryoko home.  And if we don't send Ryoko home, I don't plan on surviving long."

            Heero chuckled involuntarily.  "She really bugs you, doesn't she?"

            "_She doesn't bug me… her __moods do."_

            Heero laughed a little louder.  "Are you done with that equation?  Because if you are, we're all set."

            Trowa penciled in a few more digits.  "Yes.  Please check this, Washu."  He carried the scientist to his work.

            "Yes… that's it alright!  You're smarter than you look!"  Washu giggled.

            "Okay then, let's go set everything up."  Heero felt relieved.  These people _had to leave._

            "Hook that up there!"  Duo pointed.  "You've got to hook _that up, Relena!"_

            "This?"  Relena held up a wire.

            "No, _that!"  Duo pointed again.  "The yellow one!"_

            "Oh… hook it to what?"  Relena asked.

            "Hang on, I'll show you."

"And you should put that in my arm."  Washu moved her head a little.

            "What?  That's sharp!"  Quatre was holding a wire with a small blade attached.

            "Mmm hmm.  How else would you get it _in my arm?"_

            "I'm not gonna do _that_!  It'll hurt you!"

            "I'm unconscious!"

            "I'm not gonna do it!"

            "Argh!  Just close your eyes!"

            "And we'll recreate the energy from here."  Trowa was holding a small box, another project they had been up all night making.  "So it will need to be aligned with the rod."

            "Got it."  Heero accepted the box.  "Do you need it on a level plane?"

            "No, slightly higher.  The electricity had a tendency to descend once it's created."

            "Get her off the bed."  Wufei directed.  "We don't want to start a fire or anything."

            Ayeka lifted 'big' Washu and set her on a wooden chair.  "Good enough?"

            "That's perfect."

            "Five thirty!"  Sasami warned.  "You guys better get to it!"

            "We're fine."  Washu assured.  "We've got about an hour."

            "And we're ready!"  Duo announced.  "Everything's set!"

            The assembly looked nervous.

            "Is everybody _sure_ they know what to do?"  Relena asked.

            "I'm directing the lightning energy from here."  Trowa answered.

            "And them I'm gathering it here."  Wufei continued, flipping a few switches on the lightning rod.

            "And I'm overseeing the actual application of the energy to Washu."  Quatre grimaced at the assorted wires stuck in Washu's left arm.

            "Then let's go!"  Tiny Washu would have smiled, if the doll could.  "I can't wait to be out of this doll body!"

            "Is everybody ready?"  Heero glanced around.

            Trowa, Wufei and Quatre nodded.  The rest of the group shifted uneasily.

            "Then go ahead and start."  Heero nodded.

            Trowa pressed the single button on the energy box and turned a knob slowly, increasing the electric force.  He looked up at Wufei, who nodded.  The box began to emit a line of light, which made its way to Wufei's lightning rod.

            Wufei began pushing a variety of buttons, reshaping the electricity's form within the rod.  He then flipped a large switch.  'Big' Washu trembled.

            "Looking good."  Quatre knelt by Washu's arm.  The scientist shook momentarily… and then stopped.

            "That's it…" Mihoshi looked hopeful.

            "Well?"  Duo asked the question on everybody's mind.

            Quatre removed the wires from 'big' Washu's arm.  Her eyes were still closed.  Nothing apparent had changed.  Quatre put two fingers to Washu's neck.

            "How is she?"  Ayeka murmured.

            "How…" Quatre took Washu's face in his hands.  "What about Tiny Washu?"

            Tenchi examined the little toy.  "Lifeless."

            "Is she okay, Quatre?"  Mihoshi began to feel concerned.

            "She's…" Quatre ran a hand through Washu's limp hair.  "She's… dead."

            "What?"  Ryoko exclaimed.  "How is that possible?"

            "This can't of happened…" Ayeka put an arm around Sasami, who had started shaking.

            "No way…" Duo whispered.

            "We did everything she said."  Trowa looked confused.  "Did it kill her?"

            "I don't know…" Quatre released the lifeless scientist.  Everybody saw how pale she was.  Sasami started crying softly.  

            "We failed."  Heero announced angrily.  We totally _failed!!"   _

            Ryo-Ohki walked over slowly and sniffed Washu's hand.  "Meow?"

            "I know."  Quatre stepped back, overwhelmed.  "What do we do… now?"

            Tenchi squeezed the doll in his hands tightly.  "Washu… no."

            Wufei stood silently, focused on the scientist's pitiful form.

            "I can't believe this…" Ryoko levitated to where Trowa was standing.  "I was so sure it was going to work."

            "So was she."  Trowa replied.  He noticed tears in Ryoko's eyes.  "You're… crying."

            Ryoko nodded and flung herself at Trowa, but she did not attempt to crush him.  "I did care… about going home… and Washu, too."

            Confused, Trowa put his arms around her.  "I know that.  Me too."

            "We tried."  Ayeka sniffled.  "We'll have to make our lives here now."

            "Oh Ayeka."  Sasami trembled.

            "It's not your fault."  Mihoshi had gravitated toward Quatre.

            "What?"  Quatre looked at her.

            "You think it's your fault… but it's not."  Mihoshi hugged him sadly.  "At least I get to stay with you now."

            Then, everybody in the room became speechless.

            "Nobody's eating anything…" Sasami wasn't surprised.  She hadn't felt like making breakfast anyway.

            "It's really a horrible thing."  Duo was facedown on the table.

            "It really is."  Ayeka patted Duo on the shoulder consolingly.  "It _always is."_

            'The breakfast table has never been this solemn.'  Tenchi thought.  'I guess it will _never_ be the same.'  He fished the Tiny Washu doll out of his pocket and stared at it.  '_Never.'_

            "Let me see that."  Wufei held his hand out to Tenchi.  He handed over the doll.  "She was brave."  Wufei set Tiny Washu on the table.

            "Now you're going to make me cry again!"  Mihoshi wailed.  "In fact… wah!"  She put her hands over her eyes.

            "Don't do that, Mihoshi."  Ayeka looked up.  "Because you're making me…" She broke down sobbing as well.

            Sasami followed her big sister and cried miserably.

            Ryo-ohki began howling.

            Ryoko sniffled sadly.

            "What is _wrong with you people?"_

            Everybody looked up, tears still rolling down their cheeks.

            "Nobody was listening!"  Washu herself entered the kitchen, just as alive as she had been before anything had happened.  "I _told_ you, souls don't travel that fast!  And I must have an exceptionally pokey soul!"

            "Washu…" Tenchi rose from his seat and took the scientist's hands in his.  "Washu…"

            "I know."  Washu smiled.  "You didn't know _how_ you were going to survive without me… and I concede, it would have been tough!"

            "Oh Miss Washu!"  Ayeka started crying harder.  "I am _so happy now!"_

            "Nice to meet you in person."  Quatre grinned.

            "Oh definitely," Washu winked.  "I am _much more beautiful than that doll!"_

            Tenchi released her hands and gave her a hug.  "I'm so happy to see you, Washu."

            "Yeah thanks, Tenchi."  Washu hugged him back.  "I'm happy not to be dead too, you know!  That would have been such a drag!"

            "And so you can send us back!"  Mihoshi laughed.

            "Of course!  It'll be simple.  We've opened up a kind of passageway here in this hanger!"  Washu was standing at the feet of Sandrock Kai.

            "So you're leaving?"  Relena was sitting on Wing Zero's foot.

            "Oh… not yet."  Washu closed her eyes thoughtfully.  "I think I owe you all one."

            "You don't owe us anything!"  Quatre insisted.  "I'm sure you would have done the same for us."

            "That or dissect you!"  Washu laughed evilly.  "I am truly wicked, you know!"

            "Doesn't seem that way."  Heero raised an eyebrow at her.

            "Well aren't you the gentleman?  I could get to like it here!"  Washu returned to her study of the 'passageway.'

            "When _do you plan on going home?"  Ayeka asked impatiently._

            "And can I bring Quatre with us?"  Mihoshi begged.

            "Quiet down you!  I'll decide everything when it's time.  Until then, enjoy yourselves."  The scientist said.

            "Oh I will, that's for sure!"  Ryoko winked at Trowa.  "And so will _you!"_

            "Stop that."  Trowa rolled his eyes.

            "Stop pretending, Trowa.  I know you've kind of started to like me!"  Ryoko said seriously.

            "Well… I…" Trowa stumbled.

            "Shh.  You can't fool me!"  The space pirate hugged Trowa… gently.

            "Hmm."  Washu observed the couple.  "I could swear that he really _does have feelings for her.  Doesn't that bother you, Tenchi?"_

            "What?"  Tenchi pried his gaze away from Ryoko and Trowa.  "What makes you say that?"

            "Just that expression on your face, Tenchi.  And why isn't Ayeka taking advantage of this?"

            "Why should she?"  Tenchi looked down.  "She's fallen in love with Heero."

            "Oh poor Tenchi!"  Washu leaned towards him.  "So you're saying you've lost your two biggest admirers?"

            "It's a relief really.  I haven't had a break from them in so long."

            "But it's hard, anyway."  Washu was quite close now.  "And I'll bet you're _so lonely!"_

            "What are you getting at, Washu?"  Tenchi stepped backwards.  Washu followed.

            "I'll keep you company!  _I haven't fallen for a gundam pilot!"_

            "That's very nice, but I'm fine, really!"

            "Would you look at _them_?"  Ryoko turned Trowa's face toward Tenchi and Washu.  "What's Tenchi doing?"

            "He looks uncomfortable."  Trowa watched Tenchi squirm as Washu advanced closer.

            "He should be."  Ryoko looked broken hearted.  "What is he _doing with her?  Is he trying to make me jealous?"_

            "I don't think so."

            "You mean you don't think Tenchi would want to make me jealous?  We've known each other for a long time and…"

            "Aren't you trying to make _him_ jealous?"

            "No…" Ryoko looked back at Trowa uneasily.  "There's no… reason to.  I'm going to forget all about him."  She leaned against Trowa.  "After all, he's already forgotten all about me…"

            Quatre was playing the violin for Mihoshi.  She was sitting with her mouth open and her hands clasped together.  He ended the piece and sat next to her.

            "That's _wonderful, Quatre!  You are so talented!"  Mihoshi clapped._

            "Thanks.  Listen Mihoshi, there's something I've got to tell you."

            "Really?  What?"  Mihoshi's eyes grew wide.

            "I can't… I can't go back with you… to your world."  Quatre cringed as he said it.

            "Why not?"

            "Everybody needs me here.  I belong here."

            "But nobody's nice to you here!"  Mihoshi sniffled.

            "Yes they are!  In their own ways…"

            "Not really.  None of them appreciate you."

            "I don't think that's true, Mihoshi."

            "Maybe if you saw the other world, you'd change your mind."

            "No.  I have responsibilities.  I'll _always_ have responsibilities… it's just who I am."

            "Please come back with me!  I promise you'd be happy."

            "I already know I would be."  Quatre brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.  "It just wouldn't work out.  Everything is so different there, from what you've told me."

            "It _would work…" Mihoshi protested.  "You _could_ belong there."_

            "I'm sorry, Mihoshi.  I _can't!"_

            Mihoshi looked devastated.

            Quatre shifted his eyes downward, unable to look at the saddened girl's face.  "There are disasters happening as a result of the war every day.  At least I have the power to do something… about some of them.  It's a relief to see that people really _can affect their lives… and their future.  I _can't_ turn my back on the future.  Not for you.  Not even for myself."_

            "Those are very good reasons."  The detective smiled a bit.  "But then again, you _are the reasonable one.  Out of the gundam pilots, I mean."_

            "Sometimes I wish I could take just one day off from my standpoint, and see the world from somebody else's view.  Somebody like you… nothing ever seems to ruin your day.  That's probably why I like you so much."

            "My days get ruined, too.  But it _is a talent to let it all go and get on with your life.  I think it's about time you got on with yours, Quatre."  Mihoshi stood up.  "Listen, you think about what's important… I mean _really_ important.  If you change your mind, I'll be waiting.  I think __this world has killed you enough."_

            Quatre watched his foreign friend leave the room, disheartened.  Of course she had a point.  Probably a very good point, too, but what could he do?  Realistically, his only choice was to stay and clean up the post-war mess.

            "What kind of future is that?"  Quatre packed his expensive violin into a closet.

            "The current count is: fifteen pieces of furniture in my room that I was completely unaware of!  That's not counting the footstool of course, since it's more of a decoration."  Duo checked a mark on a pad of paper excitedly.

            "Well, that's the bonus to being tidy."  Sasami giggled.  "I also found this in a pile of dust."  Sasami opened one of the (now shining) drawers and fished out an elaborate set of chopsticks.

            "Hey!  I was looking for those!"  Duo accepted the eating utensils gratefully.  "These ones are special!  They're lucky."

            "Then why'd you lose them?"

            "Guess I'm not very good at keeping track of _anything_.  Nothings really _that important to me anyway… except for Deathscythe of course."_

            Sasami nodded.  Most the pilots seemed relatively uninterested in owning things.  Quatre seemed to be an exception, but the things he owned brought all kinds of pressure.  The mansions, and heirlooms, and natural resources all seemed to be an unavoidable burden to him.  But Duo was different.  It seemed that people and things had entered and left his life so sporadically, that he learned to be unattached to anything.  "Kind of sad."  Sasami voiced.

            "Hmm?  Did you say something?"  Duo smiled.  "Well, you know… you did such a great job cleaning up and everything.  I thought it would be nice if _you_ kept these."  He handed her the chopsticks.

            "You know I couldn't!"  Sasami was shocked.  "I've been helping you guys out because I _wanted to!  You don't owe me anything."_

            "Yeah but you're stuck with Ryoko and Ayeka dueling it out every breakfast.  The way I see it, you could use all the extra luck you can.  I'm already lucky enough as it is."

            "Well," Sasami shyly accepted the present.  "When you put it _that_ way… thank you."  She bowed respectfully.

            "Don't mention it."

            "Interesting."  Washu tapped her lower lip.  "Very interesting."

            "What's so interesting?"  Ayeka tried to peek over Washu's shoulder and catch a glimpse at her computer screen, but the pink-haired scientist was a bit too quick.  Ayeka hadn't seen _anything_.  "Why don't you just _tell me for once, instead of playing this childish game?"_

            "Why?  Number one, my cute princess, it's really none of your business _what_ I'm doing.  Number two," At this point, she switched off the computer screen and turned to regard Ayeka.  "I don't think I'm the only one playing childish games."

            "I don't remember _ever_ hiding scientific discoveries of _mine_!" 

            "That's not what I meant."

            "What then?  Why do you like playing these guessing games?"

            "What I really mean, Ayeka, is that you're being rather selfish and cruel."

            "Just because I want to know what you're up to?"

            "No!  I mean to Tenchi, of course."  Washu sighed.

            "Tenchi's upset?"  Ayeka clasped her hands hopefully.  "Did he say that?  Does he miss me terribly?"

            "I don't think upset's really the word.  Try worried."

            "Worried?  That's it?  Just worried, and nothing else?"

            "Listen Ayeka, just drop your phony act, nobody's buying it… besides, Heero Yuy won't ever look twice at you.  You're better off being honest."

            "I tried that."  Ayeka despaired.  "I tried it for a long time, but Tenchi never noticed.  I couldn't let Ryoko make Tenchi jealous and not _try_…"

            "You're not pulling it off.  Sorry."

            Ayeka folded her arms and glared at Washu icily.  What did she know anyway?  Well, actually she knew quite a bit… but not about this!  'But I _haven't_ gotten any results at all… and I really do miss Tenchi.  I even miss fighting over him with Ryoko.  Blech, what am I thinking?'  


	3. Chapter 9785

Part 3 

            "Eeeaaaggghhhhh!"  Relena burst into Heero's office in a frenzy.  Her hair was out of shape, and her eyes were wild.  "They're _gone, Heero!"_

            Heero looked up calmly.  "Who?"

            "The gundams!  Oh Heero, they're not in Quatre's hanger, I just checked!  They're nowhere else of course, _nobody_ could hide something _that_ big nearby!"  She wrung her hands.

            "They can't just be gone.  That's impossible."  Heero was concerned, despite his statement, and was leaving to check for himself.

            "I don't _believe this!"  Wufei raged.  "How could all five of our gundams just _disappear_?"_

            Duo was staring relentlessly at the spot where Deathscythe Hell had been stationed.  "The real question is, _who has them now?"_

            "Sandrock!"  Quatre wailed.

            Trowa was leaning against a steel pillar with his eyes closed.  He seemed somewhat detached from the scene.

            "Remnants of Oz!"  Heero suggested.  His statement produced more anxiety.  The hanger grew with horror.

            "I suggest we ask our _guests_."  Relena grumbled.  "I didn't trust them from the moment I met them!  They must have done it."

            "I'll go _question them!"  Wufei stormed into the daylight determinedly._

            "Wufei!"  Quatre protested.  "Wait for us!"  He turned to the group.  "We'd better follow him.  Who knows what he'll do to Mihoshi and the rest, being so angry."

            "I'd say they're pretty safe, considering they're women."  Duo commented flatly.

            "Then let's go for Tenchi's sake!"  Quatre pleaded.

            There was a silent agreement, and the hanger was emptied.

            "Adorable!"  Sasami picked up the little creature.  "This one's got such long ears!"

            "And he's got soft fur!"  Ayeka stroked a similar animal.  "Is he purring?"

            "Heads up!"  Ryoko warned.  "The whole party's closing in at six o' clock and they don't look happy."

            Mihoshi turned her head to see the gundam pilots and Relena approaching.  They didn't look particularly cheerful.

            "Where are they?"  Wufei demanded after they were close enough not to yell.

            Ayeka shrank back.  "Hmm?"

            "Just a little problem."  Quatre tried to hold Wufei back, but was unable to.

            "The gundams…" Wufei had death in his eyes.  "Don't act stupid.  That is a worthless tactic."

            "What is he talking about?"  Ryoko asked seriously.

            "The gundams are missing."  Trowa looked at her.  "And some of us think that you might have something to do with it."

            "Me?"  Ryoko pointed at herself in disbelief.  "You're _accusing_ me of stealing your robots?"

            "Not just you."  Wufei threatened.  "All of you!"

            "Knock it _off, Wufei!"  Duo advised his friend.  "We have absolutely _no_ reason to think they did it!  What would they do with a gundam anyway?"_

            "What's the problem here?"  Tenchi had seen the conflict from where he had been sitting with Washu.  They both made their way to the shady spot under a tree where everybody was gathered.

            "The gundams are missing!"  Sasami shivered.

            "They think _we_ did it!"  Ayeka looked miserable.  "Can you _believe_ that?"

            "Sure I can!"  Washu announced.  "Because we _did!"_

            "See?"  Relena pointed.  "Didn't I _tell_ you?"

            "What do you mean?"  Ryoko levitated dangerously near Washu.  "I didn't steal _anything!"_

            "Just because they're missing doesn't mean they're stolen."  Washu walked with her hands behind her back up to Wufei.  "Nobody's accusing _anybody of stealing."_

            "Do you have a point to make, or not?"  Wufei felt like shaking Washu by her lab coat.

            "Fine show of impatience, there!"  The scientist laughed.  "But I'll get down to it.  I _did_ borrow the gundams."

            "You?"  Tenchi looked amazed.

            "Yes, me!  I had no destructive intentions though.  I actually made a few improvements!"

            "Where are the gundams?"  Heero was dead serious.

            "Fine, just thank me later."  Washu rolled her eyes.  "Anyway, you're looking at them!"

            "Eh, Mihoshi doesn't really look like a gundam to me."  Quatre said doubtfully.

            "Ugh!  Not the girls!  The pets!"

            Everybody noticed the assortment of animals that the women had been playing with.  They looked like Ryo-Ohki, except different sizes and colors.

            "_Those beasts can __not be the gundams!"  Wufei plucked a cabbit from Mihoshi.  "Nataku is _not_ cute and fuzzy!" _

            "Egads!  I thought you'd be happy that those lumbering behemoths were a little more transportable, now!  But don't you want to hear about the other upgrades?"  Washu winked.

            "Sandrock?"  Quatre had collected a cabbit and was looking into its eyes longingly.  "Is that you?  How can we tell which gundam's which?"

            Duo rejoiced with recognition.  "That one has _got_ to be Deathscythe!"  He gestured at a black creature hopping around like it was on a sugar high.  "He's so _cute_ now!"

            "Takes after you."  Trowa could hardly focus on the hyper cabbit, bounding from place to place mindlessly.

            "Anybody want to hear about the _other_ upgrades now?"  Washu gave the peace sign.

            "Heero, could this possibly be Wing?"  Ayeka offered a multi-colored beast to Heero.  "It is just so noble looking."

            Heero gently accepted the small rabbit-cat, and examined it closely.  "Somehow… I think it is.  It recognizes me too, doesn't it?"  The cabbit was looking back at Heero with delight.

            "Isn't Deathscythe just the _best_?"  Duo chased down the romping gundam and picked it up."

            "Just a little something I call: Death-Ohki!"  Washu proclaimed.

            "Death-Ohki… cool!"  Duo lifted the cabbit to eye level.  Death-Ohki seemed to grow tired of being a display and swatted Duo's nose angrily.  "Ouch!"  Duo dropped the little gundam-ohki and rubbed his nose.  "Flighty critter…"

            "Nataku…" Wufei despaired.  "You are so _cute!"  He added with disgust._

            "Let me introduce you to: Altron-Ohki!"  Washu waved her hand.  "But that's not the _only improvement!"_

            "Wing-Ohki?"  Heero glanced at Washu.  "I refuse to call it that."

            "Sandrock-Ohki!"  Quatre was delighted.  "That's _cute_!!  I wonder why I didn't think of it before?"

            "Where's Heavyarms?"  Trowa had been absorbed in searching for the other gundam-ohki.

            "Oh!"  Sasami realized.  "Here he is!  I've been holding him all along."

            Trowa scowled at the lazy red beast in Sasami's lap.  "Whatever."

            "That one's rather lacking in personality."  Washu admitted.  "Heavy-Ohki, why are you so boring?"

            Heavy-ohki pretended not to notice.

            Duo examined his nose by crossing his eyes.  "These things pack quite a punch!"

            "What are you talking about?"  Quatre was cuddling Sandrock-Ohki.  "They're so docile and sweet!"  Sandrock-Ohki took the chance to lick Quatre's nose.

            "Death-Ohki, why didn't you lick me?"  Duo complained.

            "Nataku…" Wufei was still mourning his gundam.

            "Don't worry."  The scientist assured.  "She kind of likes her new form."

            "She?"  Wufei detached his gaze from the cabbit.  "What do you mean, she?"

            "You didn't realize it's a girl?  It's the only one out of the gundam-ohkis!"  Washu looked exasperated.  "You should pay more attention!"

            Wufei thought about the implications for a moment.  "Nataku's a _girl_?"  He tossed the cabbit skyward in horror.

            "Meow!"  Altron-Ohki complained.  It soared for a little while and then it's mass started fluctuating.  The gundam-ohki enlarged and reshaped into the Altron Wufei knew.  It landed on its big feet with a thud.  "Meow!" 

            "Hey!"  Wufei noticed.  "Its back to normal!"

            Altron turned its head a bit.  "Meow?"

            "Wha?"  Wufei started.  "It's still whining like a cat!"

            "Of course it is!"  Washu pat the gundam's foot.  "It's a conscious creature now, no matter what form it's in!"

            "Cool!"  Duo ran to collect Death-Ohki again.  "I'm gonna try!  Come here!"

            The assembly observed Duo's failed attempts to reclaim his gundam-ohki.

            "Oh well."  Trowa picked up the heavy gundam-ohki.  "I like you better in your other form."  Trowa tossed the cabbit unceremoniously.  It followed a similar transformation as Altron-Ohki.

            "Get over here, you!"  Duo stumbled over a rock.

            "Aw…  they're taking so much space now."  Quatre complained.  "I think we should keep them all small."

            "It's undignified."  Wufei responded.

            "Well, at least now we'll just need a pet-carrier, instead of giant transports!"  Quatre hugged Sandrock-Ohki again.  "And they're new friends!"

            "It is convenient."  Heero had Wing-Ohki on his shoulder.  "Now they can come with us everywhere."

            "Get over here, Death-Ohki!"

            "Now _about those other improvements!"  Washu had materialized a megaphone.  "Listen up!  Now that the gundams have their own wills, even if the pilot is knocked unconscious, it will still be able to function!  I've also increased all of their defense powers… they used to be so primitive.  And I'll suggest that you _do_ keep them in their smaller form whenever you can, because they'll consume a truckload of carrots in __that form!"  She gestured at the two full-size gundams.  "Everybody catch that?"_

            "Come on!  I almost had him!"  Duo was still chasing the hyperactive-ohki.

            "Cute, cute, _cute!"  Quatre was swaying with joy._

            "So did _anybody catch that?"  Washu repeated._

            "Whatever."  Trowa walked away.  Heavy-Ohki started following him, taking small thundering steps.  Trowa looked back.  "Don't follow me."

            "Meow?"  Heavy-Ohki cried.

            "You're making an earthquake.  Just stay put."  Trowa commanded.  He began leaving again.

            "Meow."  Heavy-Ohki complained and continued to follow the pilot loyally.

            Trowa turned around again, exasperated.  "Fine then.  How do you make them small again?"

            "Just tell him to!"  Washu explained, as if it were completely obvious.

            "Oh."  Trowa turned to the gundam.  "Become little again so you can come with me, Heavy-Ohki."

            "Meow ow!"  The cabbit agreed.  It followed a similar transformation as it did to become large, except backwards.  Afterwards, it shook its head lazily, and slowly marched to Trowa.

            "You are slow.  It will take all day just to walk to the house if we go at your pace."  Trowa explained to the uninterested creature.  "Here."  He placed the heavy cabbit on his shoulder and left.

            "Let's introduce them to Ryo-Ohki!"  Sasami suggested.  She ran to the mansion and returned with the (slightly smaller) cabbit.  "Meet your new friends, Ryo-Ohki!"

            Ryo-Ohki smiled excitedly and ran up to Altron-Ohki.  "Ooo!"  Ryo-Ohki introduced herself to the fellow female.

            "Meow ow meow?"  Altron-Ohki nodded happily.

            "Ow meow meow!"  The original cabbit responded.  The two hopped over to Heero, who had Wing-Ohki on his shoulder.

            "Meow ow!"  Ryo-Ohki seemed to be asking Wing-Ohki to descend and play.

            Wing-Ohki shook his head deliberately.

            "Meow?"  Altron-Ohki looked sad.  "Meow meow meow ow?"

            Wing-Ohki shook his head again, ears flopping. 

            The other two Ohkis looked surprised, but left to catch Death-Ohki.

            "Good luck!"  Duo advised.  He was panting from his attempt at capturing the hyper cabbit.  Duo turned away and sat at the base of the tree.  Death-Ohki noticed and came and sat with him.

            "What?!  I just spent five minutes chasing you?  Did you think that was a game or something?"

            "Meow!"  Death-Ohki nodded.

            "Argh!"  Duo picked up his gundam and looked at it.  "Luckily for you, you're so cute I could never punish you."

            "Mewo!"  Death-Ohki rejoiced.

            "Hey!  What'd you just say?"  Duo leaned in closer.

            "Mewo!  Mewo!"

            "Duo?"  The pilot looked confused.

            Death-Ohki nodded.  "Mewo!"

            "Cool!  Deathscythe knows my name!"

            "I figured that would sort of pay you guys back," Washu nodded.  "I can't understand why you're _so_ attached to these machines, though."

            "Look who's talking." Ayeka muttered.

            "Now _my_ machines," Washu ranted.  "That's some great technology!"

            "These little guys have been through a lot with us." Quatre explained solemnly.  "They mean a lot to humanity, too.  Peace could never have been won without them."

            "Yes."  Heero responded with sincerity.

            "I think you guys are so _cute_, the way you care about them!" Mihoshi plucked Death-Ohki from Duo carelessly.

            "Hey, watch out…" Duo warned.

            The deathly cabbit became infuriated and nipped Mihoshi.  "Eeeep!  How awful!"  Mihoshi returned Death-Ohki to its owner, blushing.

            Trowa moved the book he was reading so that Heavy-Ohki could become more comfortable in his lap.  He considered shoving the little creature out of its spot, but resumed reading instead.

            "Hell~o!!" Ryoko fluttered in theatrically.

            "Oh, it's you." Trowa kept speed-reading.

            "Of _course_!  Weren't you expecting me?"

            "No."

            "Happy to see me anyway though, huh?"

            Trowa sighed and tore his gaze away from the book.  "Not particularly, Ryoko."

            The space pirate looked confused.  "Why are you always acting like that?  What is _wrong_ with you?"

            "I'm busy right now."

            "You're _always_ busy." Her sweet exterior had melted and was replaced by a harsh expression.  "Why can't you make some time for me?"

            Trowa returned to the book.

            "Don't _ignore_ me!" She ripped the book from his grasp and promptly destroyed it with a laser beam.  "You know that's rude?"

            "_I'm_ rude?" Trowa responded sarcastically.  Heavy-Ohki looked afraid and ran away.  "Can't you leave me alone for a few minutes?" Trowa walked to the bookcase and selected another book.

            "Hey!" Ryoko whined.  "Reading is dull!  I promise _I'm_ not dull… please?"

            "I'm interested in this."

            Ryoko eliminated the new book in the same manner as the last one.  "Not anymore.  I think you'll be interested in _this_!" She proceeded with intention to hug him but he had returned to the bookcase.

            "I'm interested in this," he held up another book.  "Not you and your death grips."

            "Come_ on_!  Don't you ever have any fun?"

            "No." Trowa attempted to seat himself in one of Quatre's large recliners, but Ryoko blocked him, clasping her hands.

            "Please!" Her eyes were _very_ big.  "Please!"

            "Yes.  _Please_," he stressed the word.  "Leave me alone so I can read this book."

            "I can't believe you'd pick a book over _me_!  You have one last chance to change your mind." Her eyes flashed red.

            "I understand." Trowa nodded.  He pointed at the bookcase.  "I choose _all_ those books over you."

            Ryoko considered.  Her lips grew tight.  "We're taking this outside!  That was the last straw!" She picked Trowa up and crashed through a window violently.

            "Knock it off!" Trowa complained after they hit the ground.  "This is why nobody likes you, you know?"

            "Oh _sure_!  I'm going to take advice from _you_, Mr. Anti-social mute!"

            The rest of the gang had heard the noise, and were running over.  Ryo-Ohki and the gundam-ohkis followed them.

            "What's going on?" Wufei demanded forcefully.  "Can't you two get a room?"

            Trowa look infuriated.  "I was _in_ a room until she decided to smash that window."

            "_Stop_ blaming me!" Ryoko's hands began to glow with a sinister aura.

            "Don't do it, Ryoko!" Washu warned.  "I'm sure this is all some kind of misunderstanding!"

            "No… I understand," Ryoko grinned.  "And this is the only way to handle _him_."  She blasted some beams at Trowa, fully intending to destroy him.

            "Heavy-Ohki," Trowa leapt out of the way of certain death.  "I need you now!!"

            "I'll get you!" Ryoko blasted multiple times.  Trowa dodged easily with some of his twirly jumps.

            "MEOWW!" Heavy-Ohki emerged from the broken window, all the way down transforming into its gundam-esque form.  Trowa took advantage of his war-suit's presence by leaping into the cockpit and slamming the door shut.

            "Oh yeah!?" Ryoko fumed.  "Come here, Ryo-Ohki!"

            Ryo-Ohki complained, but transformed into a spaceship.  Ryoko was teleported away.  The two space-vehicles began an all-out assault on one another.

            "Hey!" Quatre moaned.  "You two are destroying my home!"  He grimaced as shingles and siding shook loose from his expansive abode.

            As if they heard, Trowa and Ryoko ascended with haste.  Soon they were beyond the atmosphere and out of sight for the earthbound surveyors.

            "I warned you," Ryoko transmitted her voice to Heavyarms.  "Would it have _killed_ you to be nice to me?  Because I can assure you _this_ will kill you!" Ryo-Ohki released some shots, many finding their mark on Heavyarm's plating.

            "I was _trying_ to be nice, but you are _impossible_!" Trowa fired some large missiles, which hit Ryo-Ohki head on.

            "I am affectionate!" Ryoko insisted.  "You just have a problem with that!" Ryo-Ohki smashed into Heavyarms.  Shrapnel flew into space.

            "You need to tone it down.  Everybody is turned off by your aggressive nature." Trowa was recovering from the collision.

            "Tenchi's not!" Ryoko argued.  "I don't know why _you_ are!"  She broke communication off and began fighting with full-force.  Heavyarms was slow, and took many well-placed shots.  However, Trowa had plans.

            "Give up, Ryoko." Trowa suggested.  "You'll regret it if you don't."

            Ryoko continued her barrage of shooting without bothering to reply.  Ryo-Ohki let loose with a triumphant battle cry.

            "I don't want to have to do this." Trowa positioned his hand over a conspicuously large red button.  "But I _will_ destroy you two."

            "You wouldn't _dare_!" Ryoko broke her silence.  "The war is over and you're just not a murderer anymore!"

            Heavyarms shook with the violence of the battle.  Trowa cringed at her implication.  "I was never a murderer!"

            "Oh _please_!" Ryoko returned with an obnoxious tone.  "Mihoshi told me _all_ about you."

            "I only did what was necessary…" Trowa fired at Ryoko's ship with his largest gun.

            "It _wasn't_ necessary!" Ryoko explained.  "Betraying your friends and killing your allies is never necessary."

            Trowa decided that it had come time.  He pressed the red button angrily and watched as his entire arsenal unloaded upon the surprised and helpless Ryo-Ohki.  "Meow!" The ship shook, and began to shatter.  Ryo-Ohki whined as she began to reenter the Earth's atmosphere, glowing red with the increased heat.

            "Ryoko!?" Trowa pressed the comm. button hopefully.  "You need to pull up, _now_!"

            The ship continued its descent.  Trowa watched painfully before he piloted his own machine to intercept the doomed craft.  He collected the wounded creature in his mechanical arms and returned to the surface of the planet.  A confused group of friends ran to their landing spot.

            "What's happened?" Ayeka started.  "Ryo-Ohki has been blasted!"

            Trowa emerged from his equally devastated vehicle.  "How do you get in there?" He gestured at the moaning form of Ryo-Ohki.

            "Oh!" Sasami rushed to her beloved pet's rather large side.  "Ryo-Ohki!  Revert to cabbit form so I can help you!" As she put her hand to the sizzling ship, it transformed into a little writhing mammal.  "Oh!  She's okay." Sasami held the dizzy cabbit up for everybody to see, but there attentions were focused on Ryoko holding her head in a dazed condition.

            "Ah ha ha ha!" Ayeka pointed cruelly.  "You lost to Trowa!  Ah ha ha ha ha!"

            "Oh no." Trowa helped Ryoko to her feet.  "I get carried away…"

            She looked at him with clenched teeth.  "I can't _believe_ it… you're not half bad."

            "That's the understatement of the century." Relena smirked.  "You should see him in a _real_ battle."

            The two duelers looked at her with disgust.  That _had_ been a real battle.

            "So did you make up?" Duo asked.

            "I have a book I need to go finish." Trowa steadied Ryoko and marched away.

            "Oh no you don't…" Ryoko shook the last bit of dazedness from her system and followed him.  "You can't tell me that I battled you for _nothing_!  I've earned a little time with you… but _no_ books."

            Trowa sighed but let her follow.  The two disappeared into Quatre's devastated house.

            "I guess they _did_…" Duo scratched his head.

            "Eh?" Tenchi took a double take.  "Hey, Ryoko!  What are you _doing_?"

            "Doesn't really matter!" Ayeka interjected quickly.  "Nice to see those two getting along though, don't you think, Tenchi?"

            Tenchi nodded distractedly.

            "Alright!" Wufei snatched everybody's attention as he grabbed Washu's shoulders.  "Now you're going to _fix_ my gundam."

            "I already _did_!" Washu looked annoyed, and a little uncertain.  "I improved it, remember?"

            "I remember what you did and I still don't approve." He made eye contact with the scientist seriously.  "You will reverse the changes you made."

            "I won't do _that_." Washu tried to shake Wufei's grip, but he easily overpowered her.  "Unless you call me Little Washu!"

            "Huh?" Wufei said.  "That's a waste of time.  Change… her… back now!"

            "Call me Little Washu or I won't do anything."

            "That's ridiculous!  You had no right to mess with my gundam and I demand you repair it this instant!"

            "Are you threatening _me_?" Washu's face lit up with an idea.  "Oh poor _me_!  What should I do, Tenchi?"

            "What?" Tenchi raised an eyebrow.  "Come on Washu, we all know how powerful you are."

            "Oh.  But this guy doesn't want to fight with a _girl_, do you?" Washu grinned at Wufei girlishly.

            "Eh?" Wufei released her suddenly.  "I don't fight weak people… _or_ women."

            "That's good." Tenchi sighed with relief.

            "But I will fight _you_!" Wufei drew his sword at Tenchi.  "You're responsible for this woman's defiance.  Why don't you keep her in line?"

            "Tenchi!" Ayeka wailed.  "Don't hurt Tenchi!"

            "Stay out of this, Ayeka!" Tenchi backed up.  "I don't want to fight with you, Wufei."

            "This _must_ be settled!" Wufei lunged threateningly.  "Accept this challenge!"

            "Accept?!"

            "Good!" Wufei nodded.  "Let's get this over with!"

            Tenchi drew his sword in defense, but was soon caught up in an intense match with Wufei.  The experience they both possessed was unmistakable, as blows were traded with lightening speed and power.

            "Oh!" Washu clapped.  "Tenchi my hero!"

            "You are _terrible_!" Quatre was horrified.  "How could you be enjoying this?"

            "Take this!" Wufei slashed, nearly hitting his mark.  However, Tenchi was proving to be exceptionally agile.  The intensity of the duel increased, and the sword blows were producing sparks.

            "Wow." Heero remarked.  "Your friend has a talent there."

            "I know." Ayeka melted.  "Isn't he _wonderful_?"

            Tenchi made an aggressive advance, throwing Wufei off guard.  The gundam pilot fought back valiantly, although he was in a seriously compromised position.

            "Ha!" Tenchi dashed Wufei's sword to the ground and flicked it away carefully.  "You're unarmed."

            "You… you…" Wufei was stunned.  "I am defeated."

            Tenchi sighed and sheathed his sword.  "Just leave Washu alone now."

            "Ooo!" Washu attached herself to Tenchi, winking at the shocked audience.  "I knew you could do it!" And then she stuck her tongue out at Wufei.

            "_Now_ will you call me Little Washu?"

            Wufei was horrified.  "Fine… Little Washu."

            "Oh!" Washu pointed at her own face.  "I _am_ little!  So I'll get started on that modification right now, then?"

            "What?" Wufei jumped up.  "You're going to fix my gundam?"

            "Of course!"

            Everybody groaned.  Wufei could have avoided that whole embarrassment with two simple words.

            "Wow!" Quatre was admiring the modified Sandrock.  All the pilots had agreed that the gundams weren't suitable as organic life forms, and requested Washu to change them back.  "That's really amazing."

            "Washu's really good at this stuff." Mihoshi informed him.  The new Sandrock was highly advanced compared to its previous form.

            "I call them the gundam customs!" Washu smiled broadly.  "They did turn out pretty spiffy!"

            The five gundams all had their makeovers.  Each of the pilots approved.  The increased power was a welcome addition.

            "I kinda miss that hyper little thing." Duo looked serious.  "But I've never been good with animals anyway."

            "It looks pretty!" Sasami pointed to Deathscythe Custom.

            "Hey!" Duo bugged out.  "Don't _say_ that!  This is a creature of death, little girl, and don't you forget it!"

            "Sorry!" Sasami giggled.

            "These new wings are interesting." Heero was studying the new Wing Zero with Relena.  "I wonder if they're functional?"

            "Heero, are we ever going to get a chance to talk?" Relena said sternly.

            "Things have been hectic." Heero explained.  "And I don't appreciate you nagging me."

            "Fine.  But as soon as we get rid of these people, we're going to have a discussion."

            "And so!" Washu danced around energetically, absorbing everybody's appreciation of her modifications.  "I guess we're done here, folks!"

            "What?!" Ayeka asked.  "So soon?  You're taking us all home now, Miss Washu?"

            "That was the plan." Washu glanced sidelong at Ayeka.  "You sound disappointed, Princess."

            "I suppose I am." Ayeka agreed softly.  "None of us really got a chance to know each other."

            "Speak for yourself!" Ryoko was wrapped around Trowa happily.  "I got to know Trowa _really_ well!"

            "Stop saying that stuff!" Trowa looked at her seriously.  "Ayeka is right."

            "I know!" Mihoshi sniffled and sat on a workbench.  "A few days aren't enough to get to know somebody.  And I _did_ want to get to know somebody."

            Washu looked amused.  "Cheer up, girls!  We're returning to our old lifestyle!"

            "That doesn't make me any happier." Sasami collapsed in a defeated heap.  "I liked the change."

            "You belong in that other universe." Quatre explained solemnly.  "It's just the way things are."

            "And what about you?" Mihoshi interrupted her gushing of tears.  "Where do _you_ belong?"

            Everybody looked at Quatre, surprised.  "How can you _ask_ that?" Duo chided.  "We _need_ Quatre!"

            "For what?" Mihoshi argued.  "To handle all the political stuff?  To lend you_ money_?  He isn't _happy_ here."

            "How would you know that?" Trowa asked.

            "He told me." Mihoshi's eyes were very big.  "Tell _them_, Quatre.  You can come with us if you want to."

            "Well," Quatre sat next to Mihoshi.  This was very hard.  "I thought about it."

            "And?"

            "Nothing's holding me here anymore.  The war is over… and my life ended back then."

            "What!?" Heero was surprised.  "The war didn't affect you like that, Quatre."

            "You came out with the least scars… emotionally, I mean." Duo was obviously comparing Quatre's disposition to his own.

            "You are so strong!" Wufei announced.

            "Not anymore." Quatre argued.  "I lost all my power when the battles were over."

            "No you didn't," Relena furrowed her eyebrows.  "You have the power to change the entire fate of humanity!  People listen to you, Quatre… they believe you and they trust you.  How are we going to pick up all these broken pieces without you?"

            "She's right." Trowa had allowed Ryoko's presence and had an arm around her.  "You brought all of _us_ together." He gestured at the pilots.  "And you've kept us all together, too.  And I don't think any of us can do what it takes to pull the world back together… not without you."

            Quatre was getting bleary.  "Thanks you guys…"

            "It's not _fair_, though!" Mihoshi complained.  "How can you expect Quatre to sacrifice his entire life for this?  Why is it always him?"

            "That has always been his own decision." Heero said.  "It's in Quatre's nature to protect people.  I don't believe that's changed."

            Quatre shook his head.  "I don't know what to do."

            "Stay with us, Quatre!" Duo was sincere.  "We need you, buddy!"

            "I need you, too!" Mihoshi added.

            "Let's _go_!" Washu stamped her foot.  "Let's decide now."

            "We aren't sure that the war won't flare back up." Wufei reasoned.  "How can you leave an entire world behind before you know its fate?"

            "You can't." Quatre agreed sorrowfully.  "Heero's right.  It's just who I am.  I've given up so much already… I have to see this through.  I have to stay, Mihoshi."

            Mihoshi turned away.  "I thought you'd say that… I _have_ seen all the episodes, you know, and this is what I like about you." She turned back.  "You never give up, do you?"

            "Not as long as my friends are with me."

            "That's just beautiful!" Ayeka collapsed into a well of tears.

            "You'd better go…" Quatre said.  "You have people depending on you in your world, too."

            "That's right, Mihoshi." Tenchi escorted her to where Washu was standing.  "_I_ depend on you."

            "Oh?" Mihoshi considered.  "I never knew you…"

            "Wait a minute!" Ryoko snapped.  "Don't flirt with Tenchi, Mihoshi!"

            "I'm not!" Mihoshi wailed.

            "I _saw_ you!" Ryoko shoved Trowa with significant force.  "Do I have to take you down?"

            "Enough!" Washu brought Sasami and Ayeka to a spot on the hangar floor where she had drawn a big red X.  "We'll have plenty of time for all this at home."

            Ryoko cooled off.  "That's right, I guess." She joined her friends at the foot of Sandrock Custom.

            "Well," Relena said slowly.  "I guess that's it then, isn't it?"

            "Goodbye, Sasami!" Duo said.  "Thanks for cleaning my room!"

            "Thanks for carrying me to bed the other night!" Sasami laughed when she saw Duo's expression.  "Yes, of _course_ I knew that was you… you're really sweet, Duo!"

            "The god of death is not sweet!"

            "_I_ think you are!"

            "Goodbye Heero!" Ayeka waved while fending off Ryoko.  "You're really a wonderful soldier!"

            "Yeah…" Heero replied.  "I know."

            "Good_bye_, Wufei!" Washu blew a kiss.

            "Goodbye… Little Washu." Wufei muttered angrily.

            "Oh!  I like that!  Say that some more!" Washu laughed and twirled around.

            "Nice meeting you, Mr. Masaki." Relena curtsied properly.  "And just to let you know, I didn't believe that salesman story for an instant."

            "That _was_ pretty stupid." Tenchi rolled his eyes.  "But nice meeting you, too."

            "Trowa," Ryoko levitated so she could see the damage she caused the pilot.  "Thanks for that fight!" She winked.  "Maybe next time I won't _let_ you win."

            "You didn't _let_ me do anything." Trowa brushed off some dust he had fallen into when Ryoko shoved him.

            "Oh, you have no idea." Ryoko laughed evilly.  "It got me what I wanted, didn't it?"

            Trowa gaped, but Ryoko turned to Tenchi and began assaulting him lovingly.

            Quatre and Mihoshi were gazing into each other's eyes.  Mihoshi looked ready to explode with her big gushing tears.

            "I don't have anything left to say." Quatre said.  "Maybe… maybe when this world starts shaping up."

            Mihoshi nodded.

            "Okay then!" A small device appeared in Washu's hand.  "If we're all done, then we should be on our way."

            Ryo-Ohki came bounding to her creator, looking at Altron Custom with farewell.

            "Yes." Heero glanced around.  "You're all done.  Goodbye."

            Both teams waved, and the Tenchi cast disappeared slowly.  Soon, they were entirely gone and everybody remaining was left staring at a blank spot of floor with a big red X painted on it.

            "Wait a minute!" Wufei realized.  "That Tenchi guy and I have to have a rematch!  Now I'll never be able to defeat him!"

            "Finally over." Relena sighed.  "Now, Heero?"

            Heero grimaced.  "I don't think the same things apply as did at the party."

            "In a good way?"

            "What do you mean?"

            "You'll always come home… even when all the missions are over?"

            Heero shrugged.  "Yes."

            Relena looked happy.  "Good!"

            "Finally!" Trowa looked dizzy.  "No more Ryoko!  AHAHHAHA!"

            "You're not fooling anyone!" Duo nudged the spiky-haired pilot.  "You two made a cute couple!"

            "Don't even go there, Duo."

            "Wha~t?  How do you plan on explaining all that time you spent with her then?"

            "What time?"

            "After the battle… you know.  You both were gone for a while." Duo looked utterly goofy.

            "What are you suggesting?" Trowa raised his only visible eyebrow.

            "You know.  Smoochy, smoochy!"  Duo clasped his hands together.

            "Oh," Trowa wrinkled his nose.  "No, no.  We just found a book she really liked and I read it to her."

            "What?" Duo looked disappointed.  "Are you serious?"

            "Yeah… it was some flimsy romance novel Quatre had… it was really stupid but she loved it."

            "I can't _believe_ that!" Duo snorted.  "She was suggesting that…"

            "Yeah, I know… aren't you glad she's gone!?" Trowa looked momentarily joyous.

            "Hey Washu, look!" Mihoshi pointed at the TV energetically.  "Your Gundam Customs are on!"

            "Oh!" Washu entered the living room.  "That's nifty!  They look great."

            "Oh, Heero is so brave!" Ayeka swooned.  "It's a shame I never got to see him battle while we were visiting."

            "Duo is so cool!" Sasami smiled.  "I'll bet his room's a mess by now!"

            "I already knew Trowa could battle," Ryoko said smugly.  "He beat me pretty good guys."

            "They _did_ need Quatre, after all." Mihoshi pouted.  "He has a really cool part in this Endless Waltz movie."

            "I think Heero and Relena are going to get together." Tenchi said knowingly.  "Did you see how fast he left to save her?"

            "That Relena," Ayeka looked evil.  "Is a selfish, horrible, wicked woman with nothing but bad intentions for that sweet pilot."

            "Uhm… Ayeka," Mihoshi said coaxingly.  "Heero is a psycho."

            "How _dare_ you?" Ayeka fumed.

            Were the battles really over this time?  It had been so long… fighting for most of each of their lives.  Can I be normal?  Live a normal life after all that I've seen and done?  When can a true soldier put down his weapon for the last time.  Maybe I'll never fulfill my destiny.

            Heero Yuy watched an audience leap to their feet after a stirring speech by Relena Dorlian.  It's amazing what that girl can do.  The same age as himself, but inflicting a completely different history upon humanity.  It was all a matter of experiences, Heero thought.  The peacemaker and the perfect soldier.  How is it that those two opposites can both work together to bring peace for everybody?

            Relena glanced to the balcony, where she thought she saw a flicker of movement, but Heero had already abandoned his vigil over her.  He had nothing left, for now, than to protect the future, through Relena.  She smiled, recognizing the presence of her guardian.  Now we can finally start over.  "Even you, Heero." Relena whispered at the empty balcony.

            It was over.  The news broadcasts all brought word of closure and the colonies would rebuild, hopefully for the last time.  Don't think that way… it _is_ over and you've fulfilled your responsibility.  But that's not true.  Peace will never be attained.  The universe is precariously teetering on the edge of war by its very nature.  Or by humans' very nature.  Somehow, I always manage to bring this whole problem back on myself as if I caused it.  Maybe we all cause it by being born.

            Quatre leaned over a desk with his head in his hands.  Peace was not coming as easily for him, as for the rejoicing citizens on Earth, and all the colonies.  He knew that was because he had seen how quickly civilization can shift to its old ways.  Just like Wing Zero shifting the demeanor of its pilot.  It's all necessary to keep the balance.

            "Master Quatre, please come out." It was Rashid in the doorway.  "You've been thinking for hours."

            "I know." Quatre sat up straight.  "But there is a _lot_ to think about."

            "Come out for dinner, Master." Rashid beckoned.  "The cook would be offended if you declined."

            Quatre brightened.  "I know!  I didn't realize it was getting so late!"

            Rashid smiled as he held the door open for Quatre to pass.

            "What's this?" Quatre gestured at a sectioned plastic dish with defrosted food in it.  "This isn't the cook's specialty, I think."

            "No.  That's a TV dinner." Rashid explained.  "_I_ made it."

            The other Maguanacs entered, carrying a TV.  "We're going to have an old fashioned dinner and movie!"

            "Okay," Quatre looked confused.  "Whatever you people want to do…"

            The Maguanacs plugged the television in and tuned it, while Rashid convinced Quatre that the TV dinner was edible.  "They're just vegetables, Master Quatre!"

            "Ooo!  Look what's on!" A Maguanac exclaimed.

            "What?" Quatre tried to see around the hoard of soldiers, but to no avail.  They were all a lot bigger than him.  "What's on?"

            "Oh!" Rashid announced.  "Master Quatre can't see his television!  Let's get out of his way!" The crowd moved and Quatre witnessed an episode of Tenchi Muyo playing on the screen.

            "Oh my gosh!" Quatre said.  "They're a TV show for _us_?"

            "We thought you might enjoy this… help get you out of your mood." Rashid looked pleased.

            Quatre watched the episode with interest.  It appeared that his strange friends were also fighting a war of their own.  "Is this a rerun?"

            "No.  This is brand new!"

            "Wow." Quatre experienced deep thoughts.  How recent were all these events?  "I know those guys!"

TheGWF:  Kind of makes you wonder, doesn't it?

Elly:  I can't believe how sad that all was.  (sniffles)

TheGWF:  Hey… have you been electrocuted recently?

Elly:  No… why?

TheGWF:  No reason… just wondering how your hair got like that!  (snicker, snicker)

Elly:  Hey!  Cool… my hair's like Washu's?

TheGWF:  No… it's like it's electrocuted.

Elly:  Oh.  Anyway, I like Quatre so much more now after all that drama.  (sniff)

TheGWF:  This time, _I'll_ tell the readers that they can contact us (or me, if you have compliments) at DancingMoogle@hotmail.com

Elly:  Yes, of course!  Can't forget that!  I think a sequel is in store, Fan!

TheGWF:  What kind of sequel?

Elly:  Maybe the Gundam guys can visit the Tenchi world next time!

TheGWF:  Not a bad idea… how are you going to pull _that_ off, though?

Elly:  Shhh!  Let's not ruin it for them!  (Points at readers.)

TheGWF:  This is the longest fic we've made… ever!

Elly:  (Gives peace sign.)  This is also the longest author notes we've ever done… ever!

TheGWF:  Oh!  We'd better shut up now, then.

Elly:  Okay!  Goodbye!


End file.
